


King Of My Heart

by The_Risen_Phoenix



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Abuse, Arranged Marriage, Changing POV, Dubious Consent, M/M, Misunderstandings, Murder, Possessive Behavior, Sexual Content, Strangers to Lovers, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:34:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 34,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27467272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Risen_Phoenix/pseuds/The_Risen_Phoenix
Summary: Forced into an arranged marriage for the sake of a treaty between their countries, Nero and V try to find common ground amongst the upheaval of their lives.But there are those that don't wish for peace.....
Relationships: Nero/V (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 50
Kudos: 88





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't marked the change of POV here, but let me know if I should.

Nero stood before the altar, eyeing the waiting priest nervously. He had not really believed his father when he had demanded that he pick a spouse or Vergil would do so for him; but here he stood. Before an altar on his wedding day, waiting for the poor man or woman his father had picked to arrive and be wed to him.

Nero had no idea just who his father had picked to marry him, didn't even know if they had been given a choice. He just wished that he had been able to marry to woman he wished to. Kyrie was the beautiful courtesan that Nero would visit in the harem, and Nero dearly wished that he could have taken her as his bride.

Unfortunately, due to one scheming bride in the past who had tried to pass her bastard son off as the heir, the potential spouse had to be a confirmed virgin. Nero didn't know just how they went about testing this, and honestly he didn't want to know. He did feel that it was probably a very embarrassing situation for any person to be put into regardless.

As he stood there shuffling his feet as he waited, Nero couldn't help but wonder just what sort of person his father had chosen for him. Had Vergil decided that just any old maiden would do? Or was he worried about their continued bloodline and had chosen a fertile lass? Had his father picked out a burly swordsman, knowing just how keen Nero was to spar with any and every person available. Or perhaps...

Nero's speculating was cut short, as the heavy doors at the entrance to the church were thrown open. Resisting the urge to urge around – tradition dictated that he must wait to look at them – Nero could hear the jangling of what he assumed to be jewels and the reluctant shuffling of feet. The other person seemed to stop, halfway to the altar, before being urged forwards forcefully.

Nero could see, out of the corner of his eye, Vergil frowning, though he was unsure if he was frowning at the person who stopped, or the one forcing them forwards. He snapped to attention, startled, as his future spouse was shoved forwards once more, when they stumbled over their ornately decorated robes, and fell to their knees.

Scowling fiercely, Nero turned towards the one who had pushed the poor person over. A satisfied smirk sat upon the face of the guard standing there, though that quickly fell at the look upon both Nero and Vergil's faces. Dante seemed to appear from nowhere, grasping the back of the man's uniform and hauling him away. That nuisance dealt with, Nero turned towards the fallen person beside him, and offered his hand.

Miserable green eyes stared back at Nero from the most beautiful, delicate face that Nero had ever laid eyes on. It was then that Nero finally registered just who his spouse was to be, and he turned to his father in disbelief. For sitting before him, surrounded by bejewelled robes, was the third Prince of a neighbouring country that they were at war with.

Ignoring the hand held out to him, the other man lifted himself carefully to his feet once more, resettling the heavy robes around himself and stepping forwards towards the altar. Each step that he took pained him, a limp prominent as he moved onwards. Nero watched silently as he stopped before the priest, never once turning back to look towards Nero. It was quite clear that the other man had not been given a choice in this marriage either. 

Nero vowed to speak to his father about this all later – but for now, well he had a marriage to enter into.

V stared straight ahead, eyes looking just past the priest droning on about joining together in love and unity. Love. V scoffed at the very thought. He didn't know about the man standing beside him, by V certainly didn't love him – didn't even know him. He had been summoned to his father's receiving rooms several days before, two burly guards grabbing a hold of his arms as soon as he entered.

His brother Urizen had smirked at him as their father had informed V that he was being sent as a peace offering to Fortuna. He would be married to the Prince Nero upon his arrival, thus sealing their treaty. V would be living there from now on, and it would be best not to return home as that might cause unrest in both countries. Apparently the King Vergil had been wary of the offer, but in the end had accepted. Both countries could not withstand this war drawing on much longer, and so V had bowed his head and been escorted to his room to pack his belongings.

Stepping outside and seeing the waiting carriage there, V had felt a wave of terror fill him. He didn't want to leave his home, not like this; not to marry some stranger from a far away place that he had never been to before. The only thing that eased his mind even slightly, was the fact that he could see his valet tucked into the carriage already, waiting to accompany him to his new home. So at least V wouldn't be on his own over there. Looking around at the assembled crowd, V felt his heart sink as he realised that his father had not even bothered to see him off for the final time.

His mother was there however, though V very much wished that she had stayed away. The two did not get along well, the Queen jealous of the attention that V garnered, though he never went out of his way to attract it. She did not like that most felt that V held the good looks of the family, her looks having faded into something bitter and ugly as jealousy and hatred ate away at her and aged her badly.

“Vidal I trust that you will not embarrass us with this union.” His mother's harsh and unforgiving words filled the silence that had fallen, not a single word of concern nor care falling past her pursed lips.

“I shall do my best to uphold the pride of our lands Ma'am.” V responded demurely.

“Your best is not good enough! Or have you not realised that already?” She sneered. “Either do us proud or you can strike your name from the family line right now.”

“Of course Ma'am.” V responded tiredly. Honestly, didn't this woman ever get tired of berating V?

“Now go, I can't stand the sight of you here anymore.” A swish of gaudy, ill fitting robes and she stalked from sight, much to V's relief.

Now that she was gone, many of the other servants came forwards to say their own goodbyes. Most were very upset to see V sent off like this, many feeling that V was the only member of the Royal family that had their best interests in mind. A few of the younger set were upset that they would now never have to chance to try to woo him, not that they would have had the chance; his personal valet was very over-protective of the young man.

At last, V stepped up to the carriage, a helpful footman offering him a steadying hand. V took one last look at his home, missing it already, before turning and entering, closing the door behind himself. With a light tap upon the roof, the carriage started the long journey towards their new home. V could feel tears start to drip from his eyes as he saw people in the fields stop to wave frantically at him from the windows, the guards at the gates doing much the same. V would miss them all. Griffon, his valet, drew V's head to rest upon his lap; stroking his dark hair soothingly as the young man cried himself to sleep.

The journey took days to end. Days where skirmishes were fought on either side of the carriage, as the driver tried to run them to safety. V mourned the loss of every one of the guards that were lost, and tried to boost his positivity by telling himself that his marriage would help to unite their countries.

When they finally arrived in Fortuna, V was met in the courtyard by the King, Vergil. With hesitation, V approached the waiting man, not too sure what sort of welcome he would receive from the man. To his utter surprise though, Vergil was gracious and kind – asking about his journey and also lamenting the loss of life that had occurred.

All too soon though, V was led away to what would be his private rooms and told that the marriage would take place the very next day. Paling dramatically, V dipped his head in both acknowledgement and farewell, and followed an old servant through the strange castle. Once V had settled into his room, the same servant came by once more and offered him to have food brought up for both himself and his valet tonight. V accepted thankfully, too tired to be able to deal with meeting so many new people. 

One of those people being the man he was supposed to be marrying tomorrow. V wondered if the other man even knew what was to happen; whether or not he had been given a choice, or if he too had been placed upon the sacrificial altar for peace. V dearly hoped that the other at least did not have another lover that they would be leaving behind, he didn't want to be the cause of heartbreak if that were the case.

Griffon helped V to change out of his travelling clothes, drawing a hot bath for him, and helping him to wash. V lay back in the large ornate bathtub, wishing he were anywhere but here.

“Don't look so down V. At least you are away from your shrew of a Mother now.” Griffon chided gently as he washed V's silken hair.

“I do suppose you are right Griffon, I just can't help but wish I hadn't been turned into a pawn in this game of war.”

Griffon had no response to that, both having known from a young age that V would be traded, sold or offered to whoever offered the best price. Being the third Prince, his usefulness was to be found in how much his marriage could bring in for the Kingdom – so V had always known that love would never be his to have. Romantic relations had been turned down, his virtue being all but demanded by his family, guaranteeing a virgin Prince to his betrothed.

V chuckled darkly; wishing just once he had not followed the demands of his Mother. Would he be in this position right now if he hadn't? Or would he be much worse off?

V laid upon his new bed that night, eyes refusing to close as his mind whirled with thoughts. He was surprised when a knock at the door announced the arrival of the dressmaker, bearing his wedding robes. One look at the heavy, overly ornamental robes, and V knew that he was being shown off as a trophy of war. The heavy fabric weighed him down, and the jewels blinded him as the light reflected off of them.

Another knock on the door hailed the arrival of his escort, Griffon being deemed not good enough for the duty; much to both of their dismay. The guard that entered the room sneered as he took in the sight of V, bedecked as he was in his wedding finery.

“I supposed they had to dress the whore ourselves. I doubt your piss poor country could afford such luxury.”

Griffon drew himself up, ready to blast the man with a verbal diatribe that would leave his ears ringing for days, but V held up a hand to silence him. Ignoring the man's comments, V turned to the dressmaker and thanked her. Her widened eyes, turned back towards V, dipping a curtsey to him before rushing from the room.

“Hmm scum like you probably tried to put the moves on her. Can't believe they trusted you alone with a beautiful woman like that.”

Once more, V ignored the man's inflammatory words. This only enraged the man further, and his hand flew out and gripped V's arm tightly. V cried out in pain as the guard yanked him out of the door and down the hall. It was only as they entered the church, that V was finally able to shake his hand off of him. He was shoved, none to gently, towards the silver haired man awaiting him at the alter, and slowly shuffled his way forwards.

The heavy robes were too thick and heavy for V, and he stumbled frequently, unused to the weight. Getting impatient, the guard finally shoved V in the back harshly, just as he neared the altar. His foot caught in his robes, and before V knew it, he was crashing down before the steps on his knees. The sneering laughter of the guard behind him was abruptly cut off, V catching sight of another silver haired man hauling him away. King Vergil looked thunderous also, but V wasn't sure if that was directed towards himself or the other man.

Beside him, the youngest silver haired man turned towards him, eyes wide with shock and hand held out to offer his help – but V felt his pride rear it's ugly head, and he pulled himself up without the help. Standing tall, V turned towards the priest, determined not to look at anyone else until this was all over. He didn't know if he would be able to go through with this if he let his control slip just one bit. 

Lips pressed tightly together, V endured.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: This chapter contains some dub-con at the ending of each POV, as their marriage must be consummated but neither is really willing.

V felt nausea rise up within his stomach, threatening to choke him. He could hear the priest drone on and on, keeping half an ear out for his cues to recite his vows, even as his mind struggled to accept his situation. Vows that honestly didn't really settle that well with him, as they were filled with words about love and hope and obedience. All things that V was not sure he ever wanted to hand over to this stranger beside him – wasn't sure the other man would ever deserve them.

V could only feel a crushing sense of relief that at the very least the priest did not invite them to kiss once the ceremony was performed; a brief nod shared between the reluctant grooms instead. V wasn't sure just how he would have coped with that forced intimacy, and he was glad that the other man seemed to have enough awareness of the situation to leave it out. Besides, it's not like there was a huge crowd of witnesses to appease; the King, the second Prince – the king Vergil's brother Dante – and a few assorted guardsmen, and his own bristling valet, were all who bore witness to their union.

Before he could turn to leave, V felt a tug upon his hand. Spinning around quickly, he saw that Nero had grabbed a hold of him and was staring at him expectantly. V wasn't sure what the other man was expecting though, and so they stood staring silently at each other awkwardly. It wasn't until Vergil suddenly descended upon them that their stare broke, V finding himself wrapped up in a tight embrace.

Stiffening within the hold, V held completely still as Vergil congratulated the pair; finally releasing him to offer the same treatment to his long suffering son. Desperate to escape to his room for some peace and quiet, V was dismayed when he was once again stopped, Vergil informing him that a wedding feast had been arranged. It was meant to be something to celebrate their union, and to introduce V to the nobles of Fortuna.

Nero offered his arm to V, and begrudgingly V took it. He was still having troubles moving in his heavy robes, and he did not want to trip and fall in front of so many witnesses. It would not do to embarrass himself so, and he did not want to give Nero a reason to punish him later.

As they stood behind the heavy wooden doors to the dining hall, V could faintly hear a herald announcing their arrival. Slowly as the doors were pulled open, V could feel what felt like hundreds of eyes upon them, each seeming as though they were judging him harshly – and finding him wanting.

What he didn't realise was just how many in the crowd were jealous. Many were upset that Prince Nero was wed to a foreign Prince, though there were a few that swooned at the sight of V's exotic beauty. Others found V to be quite handsome, and were wishing that they could have married the exile themselves. Because no matter how his country had phrased it, he had been exiled from his own home.

The King Vergil and Prince Dante had led the applause, speeches being given by any and all that wished to speak. V did not like the attention, and so he drowned his discomfort in alcohol. It did not take long for his vision to turn slightly hazy, and his thoughts to grow sluggish. Nero had disappeared at some point, but V was too dazed to take note of this fact. It wasn't until he stumbled across Nero with another woman, locked in an intimate embrace, that he realised just how fogged his mind had become.

Seeing his newly wedded husband like that, drew a shocked gasp from V, alerting the couple to his presence. Nero had looked up, startled to find V standing there, but wasn't able to say anything before the other man had stumbled away from them; disappearing from the feast soon afterwards with an excuse of too much to drink. Vergil had winked at V smugly as he made his excuses, most likely thinking that the other was eager to begin his wedding night, but those thoughts could not have been further from his mind.

It was not until he made it to his room that V realised that the marriage would have to be consummated tonight. They would have to hang the proof of their joining for the people to see, the archaic tradition of hanging the soiled sheets from the bedroom window expected of the newly wedded royals. V felt a shiver of disgust slither down his spine, the very thought of the stranger Prince touching him so intimately making him feel sick.

Griffon was waiting for him inside his room, looking shocked to see V. He had not expected the prince to return to his own room this night; had been expecting Nero to have taken his Prince to his bed straight away. He could see the distress upon V's face though, and wisely held his tongue for once. Instead, he ran a warm bath for his prince, pouring in relaxing oils to soothe his master's frayed nerves. Something was definitely bothering V, but it was not Griffon's place to ask.

V thanked Griffon quietly, stripping out of the heavy robes and discarding them upon the ground. He cared not for them; they held no meaning to him and he could care less if they became soiled. Slipping into the water with a sigh, V held his breath and submerged himself. Beneath the water, V could heart the loud thudding of his pounding heart, but the rest of the world faded away. He lay under the water for as long as he could, finally resurfacing as his lungs cried out for air.

Opening his damp eyes, V was shocked to discover Nero standing beside his bath, a look of seeming concern upon his young face. Embarrassed V tried to cover himself, but stopped at the derisive snort from Nero.

“Don't bother, it's not like I will not see every inch of you later.”

V could feel anger burn deep within him, but bit his tongue to hold back the poisonous words that begged to be spoken. Nero made a hurrying motion towards V, urging him out of the bath.

“Come now to my rooms. We shall consummate the marriage now.”

Without waiting for a response, Nero turned on his heel to wait for V in the entrance. Soon, a damp V emerged from the bathing chamber, robe clinging to his skin. Nero strode forwards, leading the way to his own room as V trailed slowly behind him. The sound of the door closing and locking behind V, felt much like the latch closing upon a cage he hadn't even realised that he had been entering; and he wanted nothing more than to flee. But he could not. He was trapped here, and there was no escape.

Nero led him to the bed, stripping the robe off of V's shoulders as he went. He laid V down upon the silken sheets, and stretched him open. His thrusts inside of V's body felt mechanical, and V took no pleasure in their joining – only relief as finally Nero spilled himself inside of V. Afterwards, V lay there feeling empty and emotionless. The loss of his virginity left him feeling cold, and tears slipped from his eyes. This is not how he had imagined things to happen – once upon a time, V had dreamed of romance and love, of the joining of two bodies to become one. Not...not whatever this had been.

A gentle hand wiped the tears from V's cheeks, startling him, and he opened his watery eyes to look into Nero's concerned blue.

“Are you ok? Did I hurt you?” Nero questioned in a panic.

V merely shook his head, not wanting to explain that he was mourning the loss of his dreams. “I'm fine. Just overwhelmed.”

Nero seemed to take his words at face value, pulling the sheet from the bed, but tucking the remaining covers around V. The soiled sheet was hung from the bedroom window, and moments later a cheer went up from outside. Nero crawled back into the bed with V, drawing the still crying man carefully into his arms. V resisted slightly, but in the end, he craved even this small amount of affection from a stranger. That night, V fell asleep listening to the beating of Nero's heart.

Nero stood dazedly beside the handsome man beside him as the priest joined them together in matrimony. His mind was still fixated upon those sad green eyes that had gazed back at him, and it was all he could do to remember to respond when he was invited to recite his vows. Somehow the vows seemed to ring empty and hollow, the words seeming more fitting for a love match and not two young men being forced into marriage for the sake of their countries. But still, Nero soldiered on until the end.

To say that he was mildly disappointed that they were not told to kiss would have been an understatement, but one look towards V and Nero could tell that the other man was relieved. Nero turned to the other, startled as he turned away from him without a backward glance. Nero reached forwards and grabbed at his hand, waiting for V to come to his side, so that he might lead them to the arranged celebration; but V merely stared back at him uncomprehendingly. So no one had told V of the celebration then. Wonderful.

His father then swooped down to embrace the ousted Prince, Nero noticing how he stiffened within the hold. 'Hmm, he doesn't like to be embraced' Nero thought to himself, making note of that for later. His father finally released V from the embrace, and Nero noted V shifting subtly away from the older man, and his overwhelmingly unwanted affection. Nero wondered to himself if his father was really that oblivious, or he really felt that V and himself were happy with their arranged marriage.

“Congratulations boys! This is such a happy time! Our countries can finally be at peace.”

Finally his father released V from his seemingly jovial gaze, only to turn and squeeze him tightly, nearly lifting him off of the ground. Nero didn't even bother to protest, knowing that if he did, Vergil would just act up more.

Nero could see the dismay that passed across V's face as he was told of the feast, realising that the other man must still be very tired and weary from both his journey here, and the rushed wedding. Gallantly, Nero offered his arm to V as was expected of him, and tried not to let it sting at the reluctance the other man showed at having to lay hands upon him.

Nero could feel the nervousness radiating from his new spouse, but didn't know what he could do to help him to relax. Nero didn't know this man; didn't know anything about him, and so didn't feel equipped to deal with his troubles. The double doors finally opened, and the man beside him hesitated briefly before walking in beside Nero. Hundreds of eyes turned their way, trying to get a look at their newly wedded Prince and the foreign Prince – and Nero knew that not all of them were happy about their union; he would have to make sure to keep an eye on V, to make sure no one said anything to make him more uncomfortable.

Throughout the night, Nero started to notice that V was only picking at his food. He frowned lightly, wondering if perhaps their cuisine was not to his liking, and noticed that instead V seemed to be steadily drinking the alcohol that was circling around the celebration. Looking at the other man, Nero couldn't tell if he were becoming affected, but before he could investigate further, his hand was grabbed and he was tugged into a secluded corner.

Somehow Rydia had managed to gain an invite to the celebration; perhaps one of the nobles had brought her as their guest? She stepped in close to Nero, and it was simply habit that had him wrapping his arms securely around her waist. About to ask just what she wanted – surely Rydia knew him well enough to know that he wouldn't cheat on his husband, no matter how little he had wished to be wed to another – Nero was struck speechless as he was pulled down forcefully for a desperate kiss.

Briefly in a moment of madness and memory, Nero returned the kiss; before a muffled sound of shock met his ears. Pulling himself from the kiss, Nero looked up to see V standing at the entrance of the alcove, a look of shock and betrayal upon his face. Before Nero could untangle himself from the embrace, V had turned and fled.

“Rydia, what was that about?” Nero rounded on her in exasperation. He wanted to be angry with her, he really did; but he had returned the kiss, even if he hadn't really meant to.

Nero felt terrible; not even wedded for a night, and already he had betrayed the vows he swore.

“What was what Nero? It's not like you wanted to marry that Prince anyway. I'm sure he'd understand if you just told him about us.”

“That's not the point.” Nero gritted out. “I made vows today, to honour him and love him. And I may not know him, but I do know that he does not deserve all of the scorn that everyone seems to be throwing at him. He too was forced into this, but he did it for peace.”

“Forced into this?” Rydia scoffed, disbelievingly. “Sure he was. He is just trying to gain your sympathy Nero, no one in their right mind would turn down the chance to marry you. I'll bet he's not even really a virgin either.”

Nero's face went cold and blank, Rydia drawing back with a startled cry when she finally looked up. “I care not what you think you know Rydia, but you will not spread such rumours regarding my husband.” Nero took her hand firmly within his own, tugging her out of the corner. “I think it would be best if you retired to your rooms now; it would seem as though you have indulged in too much wine tonight.”

Rydia walked unresistingly at Nero's side, fleeing as soon as they rejoined the crowd. Nero watched her go, before he searched the dull faces for a glimpse of V. Not finding the other man anywhere, he did manage to locate his father, who motioned him to join him. Winding his way through the drunks and revellers, Nero arrived as his father's side in a mildly annoyed frame of mind.

“If you are looking for your husband, he has already retired to his rooms. Too much alcohol he said.” Vergil informed Nero with a wink. Clearly the other man hadn't believed V's excuse, though Nero was wont to believe the reason offered. He had noticed just how much V had imbibed, and combined with the lack of food to soak it up, Nero knew that the other was more than likely feeling unwell.

“Father...” Nero started hesitantly. “Is it possible to postpone the consummation until another night?”

Vergil's jovial face turned stern. “No Nero, it is not. This is no time to be having cold feet, the country must see the proof of your union tonight, lest unrest take hold that it was all a ruse and the nations are still at war.”

“But V...” Nero tried again.

“V knew what he was getting in to before he agreed to this. Now it is your turn to do your duty. I expect the sheet to be hung no later than a few hours.” Vergil turned away from Nero. “You are dismissed.”

With a heavy heart, Nero made his way slowly towards his rooms. Opening the door, he was met with his valet, but there was no sight of V. Realising that the other must not know where Nero's rooms were – and a small part of him wondered if he would even want to be there regardless, after what he had seen – Nero quickly changed, before dismissing his valet, and went in search of his husband.

Upon entering V's room, Nero was met with a glower from his valet. Griffon, if he remembered correctly. After asking about his whereabouts, he was directed into the bathing chambers – Griffon clearly wishing to say something, only just managing to hold his tongue lest he make things worse for his master in the end. Entering swiftly, with no thought to the other's state of dress, Nero leapt forwards when he saw that V was completely under the water. About to haul the other up and try to breathe life back into him, Nero was relieved when V suddenly sat up, gasping for air.

V seemed startled to find Nero standing there, but quickly tried to cover himself up from Nero's searching gaze. The action charmed Nero, thinking about just how shy V seemed, and a little huff of air escaped him as he wondered if he could ever encourage him to become bolder – assuming they continued with a sexual relationship past this night, and didn't end up in a chaste marriage instead. But that was not thoughts for this night, and Nero dismissed them quickly. With a slight motion of his hand, Nero gestured to V to hurry out of the water, not even realising the words he spoke had not come out as he had wished them to. He didn't know just how long V had been soaking, but the room was very cold and the water was likely the same. Nero didn't want V to deal with being sick on top of everything else that he was coping with.

“Come now to my rooms,” Nero instructed, already planning on having a fire burning to keep the space warm. “We will consummate the marriage now.”

Without waiting for a reply, Nero hurried from the room, wanting to make sure the fire was already roaring by the time V arrived. Rushing back as soon as he had achieved his task, Nero swallowed heavily as V emerged from the bathing chambers, robe clinging to his damp skin enticingly.

He led the other towards his room, turning to lock the door once they entered. V seemed unwilling to move, so Nero led him gently towards the bed, pulling the damp robe off of him as he went. Lying V down carefully, Nero kissed his stomach soothingly as he coated his fingers in oil, and prepared the other for their joining. Feeling a little as though V were on another planet altogether, Nero wished with all of his being that he were anywhere but here. Neither of them wanted this, they didn't feel comfortable with each other, and Nero really didn't want to hurt V.

Finally Nero had managed to thrust four fingers into V's tense body, and he knew that he could delay no longer. Coating himself in oil, Nero pushed slowly into his husband, watching his face to make sure he wasn't hurting the younger man. Leaning forwards to kiss him, Nero felt a stab of hurt as V turned his head away from him, though he could not blame him for not wishing to make their joining more intimate than it had to be. From that moment on, whatever pleasure that Nero was hoping he could give the other faltered in the face of V's unwillingness to join. He laid there still and unmoving, and Nero forced himself to thrust into his body, willing himself to finish quickly to end this.

His release left him feeling unsatisfied and longing for something more, only the visual evidence that at least V's body had enjoyed their joining – even if his mind did not – kept Nero from weeping. He really did not want to have to repeat that again, not when it had felt so much like he was forcing V, even though the other man had offered no resistance.

The tears that leaked from V's eyes scared Nero. Had he hurt him? Had Nero not been careful enough with him? Oh gods what had he done? Nero should have just faked the joining and hoped that no one would be the wiser. But it was too late now, and Nero had an upset spouse to try to comfort.

His concern was met by a weak excuse, but in his eyes, Nero could see the need to keep his thoughts to himself; and so he did not question V further. Instead he gently pulled the sheet from beneath the other man, hanging it from his bedroom window. Disgust filled him as the masses below saw the sign and cheered, and how he wished he could curse every single one of them for the ordeal that he had had to put V through to appease them.

V was still crying silently when Nero climbed back into the bed. He hesitated briefly, unsure if the action would be welcomed or not, before pulling V into his arms to offer what comfort he could. Naturally, V struggled within his hold; but Nero held on gently, and finally he collapsed upon his chest, body shaking with his sobs. Running a hand up and down his back soothingly, Nero finally noticed that V had fallen asleep – exhausted no doubt, from his ordeal.

It was many hours later that Nero finally fell asleep, watching over V protectively.


	3. Chapter 3

Nero woke the next day with V still curled up beside him; though at some point during the night, he seemed to have shifted even closer to Nero's warmth, lying almost on top of his chest. With a quiet sigh, Nero ran gentle fingers through V's dark hair, wondering if things were going to be better today. Last night, well last night had been bad. Neither had wanted to consummate their marriage, and in the end the act had felt more like he had taken the other man against his will, irregardless of the lack of protest.

Extracting himself from the bed as carefully as possible, Nero went to the wash room to bathe. A steaming hot bath awaited him there, and desperate to scrub the events of last night from his skin, Nero vigorously rubbed the wash cloth over his body as hard as he could tolerate. As he exited the room, Nero looked towards his bed where V had curled up tightly. The other man looked so small and fragile lying there, a small frown marring his face even in sleep. Nero felt his heart ache for the other man, and decided that he would do whatever he could to at least befriend V.

Calling upon his own valet, Nero asked for the man to bring them both a tray of food for breakfast, asking for lighter options as he felt that V might not have the stomach for anything too rich this morning. When the food arrived, Nero dismissed the servants with a smile of thanks, and carried the tray over to the bed. Placing it down upon the small side table, Nero then leant over V and shook his shoulder lightly.

V grumbled quietly and tried to roll himself up in the blankets causing Nero to laugh, which in turn startled him awake. With a startled gasp, V sprung up, nearly butting heads with Nero, who pulled away just in time. Pulling the covers up to hide his naked body, V warily looked and Nero in question.

“I thought that you might like to break your fast with me this morn? Mayhaps take the chance to speak properly and actually get to know each other?” Nero offered tentatively.

He squirmed slightly in place, as V stared blankly at him for several moments, head tilting to the side in thought. Nero watched as V's eyes narrowed slightly in suspicion, and he would admit to feeling slightly hurt at the look, even if it was not unwarranted in their situation. About to wave off the request, Nero sagged in place as V shrugged an elegant shoulder and sat up against the headboard of the bed. Rushing over to his wardrobe, Nero grabbed a robe for V, laying the material gently around the other man's shoulders. It appeared that the gesture had been unexpected, as V flinched slightly as the material fell over his body, before he turned a wide eyed look of surprise towards Nero, thanking him quietly.

“I had some light fruits and meats brought up for us to share,” Nero explained, laying the tray across V's lap gently. “I wasn't sure what you liked, nor what you might be able to handle today after the celebration last night. I also had them send tea, coffee, and juice. And there's a er...a tonic here to help deal with any umm.. pains you might be experiencing.”

Nero's face had turned a fetching shade of red at his explanation, and this startled a laugh out of V, making Nero's heart leap at the sound. V quickly smothered the sound, before thanking him quietly and asking for a cup of tea; which Nero leapt to pour out for him. He watched as the younger man inhaled the heady fragrance, before taking a tentative sip and humming in delight at the taste.

When asked if he liked it, V replied that he did, and had never tasted that particular flavour before. Nero proudly told V about the new plants that they had been breeding, a blending of two of their most popular varieties.

As they ate the meal provided, both men started to relax slightly within each other's company. Nero wouldn't go so far as to say that they could be called comfortable within each others' presence, but it had definitely been a start. When the meal was finished – Nero having kept note of all of the things V had seemingly liked and not liked from the tray, though only mildly concerned on how little the man had eaten – V took the tonic and pulled himself out of the bed slowly; wrapping himself up in the robe to cover himself. Nero turned away to offer the man privacy, and then offered to walk him back to his own room. V had seemed surprised that he wasn't being forced to stay in Nero's room with him, and had turned a suspicious look towards his new husband.

“It's not that I don't want you to stay here with me one day V,” Nero tried to explain. “It's just that.... well we might be married, but we barely know each other. I thought that maybe it would be better if we have some space of our own to retreat to if we needed it?”

V had seemed to think this over, before he had quietly questioned Nero about Rydia. He mentioned that he had seen the two of them kissing the night before, and that he hadn't liked it. This last part was said with a flushed face, and Nero couldn't help but feel charmed.

“Rydia was the concubine that I used to use quiet often, and truth be told I would have married her once upon a time if it had been allowed. But I'm married to you now V, and even though our marriage was arranged, I intend to take my vows seriously. Last night Rydia didn't believe that I would and tried to continue our association, before I stopped her. I'm sorry that you had to see that V, and I hope that you don't think too badly of me because of it.”

V hummed quietly in response, and Nero could only hope that he believed his sincerity regarding the matter.

Walking V back to his own room, Nero couldn't help but feel proud that this beautiful and strong man beside him was his husband. He had not picked him no, but even so, the man was more than Nero felt that he deserved. From what he had managed to find out from his father before the ceremony, V had been all but exiled from his home and forced to come here as a bargaining chip in this treaty, his father seeming all too eager to offer him up to Fortuna, nearly begging them to take their Prince.

Knowing this made Nero feel protective over V. He wished that the other man hadn't had to leave his home; but he was glad to have the opportunity to get to know him better, hoping that one day he would rule Fortuna, V with him at his side. Nero also knew that V would have a lot of trust issues, and he was determined to earn that trust, and take nothing for granted. He really wanted this marriage to work; divorce wasn't an option open to them, and he did not wish to trap them both in a joyless or loveless marriage. Even if love did not grow between the pair, Nero hoped that they could at least become friends and confidants.

Opening the door to V's room, Nero met the venomous glare of V's valet, Griffon. Deciding not to rise to the bait, Nero lifted V's hand and laid a gentle kiss upon his fingers – pleased when V did not flinch from the touch – bidding him a good morning. Before leaving the two men to themselves, Nero asked if it would suit V to join him in the gardens for lunch; and upon hearing an affirmative, he informed them that either himself or his valet would show them the way at midday.

With a final soft smile towards V, and a nod of acknowledgement towards Griffon, Nero backed out of the room, closing the door softly after himself. With a spring in his step, Nero made his way to his father's receiving room to speak with him.

V woke to the feel of someone gently shaking his shoulder, and he grumbled thinking it was just Griffon. He rolled over and tried to recreate his comfortable cocoon, but the sound of unfamiliar laughter made him shoot up in alarm with a gasp. He looked warily towards the other man, but relaxed slightly when Nero made no move towards him.

When Nero offered to share breakfast with him, V was slightly suspicious, and not sure that he could trust Nero's motives. He pretended not to see the subtle look of hurt that flashed briefly through Nero's eyes at his hesitation, but he could not help the wariness he felt around the other male. But well, actually talking to the other man, and getting to know him couldn't hurt. Could it? V was married to the man, and as such their lives would be forever joined, so getting to know one another was probably a good thing. As V considered his options, he could see Nero squirming in place nervously, and a tiny bolt of amusement filled him. How such a confident and brash young man could be unnerved by a simple stare was entertaining. Before the other man could grow truly uncomfortable, V shrugged a shoulder casually, trying not to show his nervousness.

A little giggle tried to escape V's mouth, as he watched Nero's face break into a smile as he raced away, presumably to grab the heavily laden tray of food. Wincing slightly, V managed to wiggle himself up to rest against the headboard, and was pleasantly surprised when Nero returned not with food, but a robe that he gently draped over V's naked shoulders.

V couldn't help but stare at him in surprise, not having expected such thoughtfulness from the other, and he couldn't help but wonder if maybe he had judged Nero too harshly, even as he flinched away from the unexpected touch. Nero had been forced into this marriage also, so perhaps a lot of their previous interactions were filled with misunderstandings caused by V's own assumptions.

That didn't make their previous night spent together any more bearable, but perhaps Nero had genuinely been trying to help V through the tough experience, instead of just taking his own pleasure as V had assumed. Pushing that thought aside to ponder on more when he was alone, V looked up to thank Nero.

“Thank you Nero. The thought is much appreciated.” V spoke quietly.

Nero waved off the thanks with a wave of his hand, seeming to be uncomfortable with the praise, and V tucked that thought away also. A heavily laden tray was soon placed across V's lap, the array of foods overwhelming. There were a few fruits that he recognised, but an equal amount of other offerings that he didn't and V was at a loss. Were they supposed to eat all of this themselves?

Nero stuttered out an explanation, and V couldn't help but feel grateful that his new husband had so thoughtfully provided for him. Never in his life before, had someone shown such care for his well-being and comfort; so to be offered such from a man who was still practically a stranger was shocking. When offering further refreshments, Nero had also offered a tonic to V, in case he was feeling any lingering soreness from the night previous, face flushing and unable to maintain eye contact. Just the fact that Nero had taken that into account, and prepared something to help ease his pain, went a long way to gentling V's feelings towards the other Prince. And the fetching shade of red he had turned; well, V couldn't help but let out a little peel of laughter at that.

“May I have a cup of tea please Nero.” V requested, hiding his laughter behind his hand.

V watched in amusement, as Nero hurried to comply, pouring out a strange fragrant brew, before offering it to V. V sniffed at the cup delicately, surprised by the sweet scent, before taking a tentative sip. He hummed in pleasure, hoping that there was more where that had come from.

“Do you like it?” Nero asked nervously.

“Indeed I do Nero. It is a pleasant, if not unexpected combination of flavours.” V replied earnestly.

Nero had then launched into an explanation on the tea's origins, and V listened in fascination. He had not really thought of cross-breeding the plants before, had not given thought to adding fruits or other things to add flavour or natural sweetness to the blends. It was an interesting topic, and V hoped that they would have a chance to speak of it again.

The rest of the meal passed by easily, conversation flowing a lot easier after their initial nervousness. V picked delicately at the food, Nero watching closely the foods he tried and appeared to like, seeming to be keeping a mental note of the things he enjoyed. Finally he pulled the tonic towards himself, ignoring the flush that painted Nero's cheeks at the action, both men having temporarily forgotten about the events of the night prior. V then decided that it was long passed time he returned to his own room, and dragged himself from the bed. Clutching the robe around himself nervously, V felt a warm rush of thankfulness towards Nero for having turned away.

“Would you like me to walk you back to your room?” Nero questioned, rubbing a hand nervously against his neck.

V startled at the words, having half expected Nero to demand that he stay here in this room with him from now on. His suspicious gaze had not gone unnoticed, and Nero had hurried to explain. Nero's explanation went a long way to reassuring V that Nero was actually quite a decent man, and V started to wonder if he might have misjudged the other man. Perhaps giving him a chance wouldn't be so bad after all.

As such, V accepted Nero's company on his walk back to his own room. Curious on how Nero would react, and V also wanted to clear up the incident within his own mind, V brought up the kiss he had seen Nero and the concubine sharing the night before. V had felt a stab of hurt at Nero's words at first, but it was unrealistic of him to expect Nero to have feelings for V himself, especially since V didn't particularly hold any strong feelings of love or lust for Nero either. He did feel a flush of contentment fill him when Nero spoke of his promised fidelity; honestly something that V had not expected from a man forced into an arranged marriage against his will.

Arriving at V's room, Nero hesitated as V opened his door. Within V could see Griffon glaring at Nero, and he hid a laugh behind a cough. V had expected words to fly between the two aggressive males, but it seemed as though Nero were holding himself back, and V could only feel grateful. Griffon was not only his valet, he was a friend, and he did not wish for his husband and friend to be at odds with each other constantly.

V nearly choked on his breath as Nero lifted his hand to his lips, a delicate kiss being laid upon his fingers, managing to withhold the instinctive urge to retract his hand from Nero's hold.

“I shall take my leave now V, and I wish you a good morn.” Nero turned then, but hesitated once more before stepping through the doorway. “If it suits you, I would like to invite you to join me in the gardens for lunch later today.”

V stared in shock at Nero, not really sure what was going on anymore, but at the same time wanting to get to know this enigma that was his spouse. Nero....Nero was not what he was expecting. V hadn't really had too many expectations regarding his new husband, but from what he had heard, Nero was a bit of a hot-headed fool, that was more prone to thoughtless words and actions than he was to the care of others. But that is not what V had seen of the other man, and the night previous aside – where alcohol and a whole slew of probable miscommunications abounded – Nero had been nothing but gentlemanly and caring towards V; and seemed determined to make their marriage work for both of them. It...confused V, but it made him curious about him also. He wanted to know more about this strange Prince.

He ended up agreeing to lunch, much to Griffon's disgust, and he watched as Nero left the room, the gentle click of the door echoing in the silent room.

When the silence became too much for V, he finally turned towards Griffon. The look upon the other man's face did not bode well for V, in fact it promised all sorts of lectures. V sighed tiredly. At least he'd had a decent breakfast to get him through the coming hours.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha..haha..ha...
> 
> Oops, seems I am not good at keeping the chapters at a similar length with these switching POVs.  
> So this is a bit of a long one, but hope you enjoy anyway.

V avoided Griffon's disapproving looks as he left his room, following the Nero's valet to meet the other prince for lunch; and eventually just telling the irate servant that he could come with them if it would make him feel better. He really shouldn't have been surprised at the speed that Griffon stepped to his side, nor the attitude that he displayed towards Nero all throughout the meal.

Disregarding Griffon's antics, the meal was actually quite enjoyable. Although the atmosphere had been awkward and almost silent at the beginning, tentatively the pair had started to speak. V asked more about Fortuna, having not known too much about the land he was being sent to, and Nero happily filled him in; even going so far as to offer to take V on a tour of the land, and helping to teach him about some of their customs and traditions.

V eagerly accepted, excited to gain more knowledge and both men ignoring Griffon's huff of irritation. V knew who Griffon felt, knew that his prickly attitude was due to his distrust of Nero as he didn't want to see his friend get hurt again; but at this point he was doing more harm than good. V didn't think that Nero was a bad person, and though he couldn't say he completely trusted the other – they had only met not two days prior after all – he could say that he was curious to get to know his husband better.

When Nero enquired as to V's health, a red flush highlighting his cheeks, V hid a small laugh behind a cough, reassuring the young man as to his continued good health. Nero had tried to hide his embarrassment by taking a gulp of his wine, only to end up spilling it all down the front of his shirt. Leaping up with a curse, Nero had pulled the sticky, wet cloth from his body, and V could not help but notice just how well built Nero was. He of course could have looked last night, but well.....

Pulling his eyes away, V mentally scolded himself. He was not going to fall into the trap of lust; he wanted to love and be loved, not be ruled by his more base desires. Although their meal had been cut short by the incident, Nero had managed to stumble through another invitation for lunch the next day, as both men would be expected to dine with King Vergil for dinner that night regardless. V had a feeling that Nero had wanted to ask something else; the other man opening his mouth, before closing it without voicing his question, eventually dipping into a courtly bow and excusing himself. V had giggled quietly to himself as he watched Nero awkwardly shuffle away in his uncomfortably damp clothes, even as Griffon rolled his eyes at him.

Dinner with Vergil went quite well also. Dante joining the other three men, helping to break the tension with his irreverent attitude. Vergil even managed to crack a few smiles and V found himself slowly getting used to being in their presence. The atmosphere here in Fortuna was different from home, where all meals were eaten in stiff and uncomfortable silence at all times.

But this was completely different. Dante and Nero bantered over the best horses and recruits in the guard, Vergil offering commentary every now and then; even turning to include V in their conversations, though he much preferred to sit and listen instead, unversed as he was in such things as horse breeding and the intricacies of the art of swordsmanship. There was laughter and happiness throughout the entire meal; even the serving staff having to hide their giggles behind their hands as they brought out the courses.

V noticed Nero frowning at him, and turned his eyes downwards, sure that he was going to be yelled at for doing something wrong. However, all that had happened was Nero gently touching his arm, pointing out that V had not eaten very much of his food.

“Is it not to your liking?” Nero had asked, drawing the attention of both Vergil and Dante also, the older men stopping their banter, to turn towards him.

“Oh...no it's quite nice.” V stuttered, not liking having all of their attention focused on himself. “I just have never been allowed to eat this much before.”

V knew that he had made a mistake with his words as soon as they left his mouth; the deepening frowns upon the Sparda men's faces confirming this. He could hear the hissed intake of breath Griffon took from behind him; his own hands tightening into fists beneath the table's surface.

“Not _allowed_?” Dante asked mildly. The only person at the table seeming capable of speaking with any modicum of control.

V nodded wordlessly – reluctantly – not quite sure what he had said wrong, but not wanting to lie and anger them more either.

“Why not?” Nero had ground out, knuckles turning white as his fists tightened around his cutlery.

“If I were to eat too much I would gain weight and be an unsightly visage and bring shame upon the family. If that were to happen, they would not have been able to arrange an advantageous marriage for us....er me.” V replied quietly, shame filling him that he had had to be put on a strict diet, lest his body become hideous enough to turn a potential suitor away.

“V,” Vergil began, only to have Nero cut him off.

“That's bullshit!”

V jerked back slightly at Nero's vehement shout, a little alarmed at just how angry he looked. Was Nero angry enough now to strike him, here and now, before his family? His mother and Urizen had always waited until they were in private to punish him, his father turning a blind eye. He managed to stifle the urge to pull away as Nero reached out for his hand, though was startled as the other merely gripped it carefully within his own hold.

The words that Nero spoke to him then, filled V with so much emotion, that he didn't know what to do with himself. With a hasty apology, V excused himself from the table, Griffon hurrying to his side and returning to his room with him. Once more shame filled V, that he had made a fool of himself in front of his husband and in laws, staring at his blotchy reflection in the looking glass in the bathing chamber. How could Nero possibly want to be with someone like him? It just wasn't possible.

Tipping cool water into the basin, V gently splashed his face, trying to calm himself down. A quiet knock on his door startling him, Griffon's voice drifting towards where he stood. The sound of Nero's deeper voice, had V hastily blotting his face, hurrying back into his receiving room, before the two men decided to get into a fight. The scene he walked into however, was not what he was expecting; Griffon thanking Nero for his earlier words, and Nero blushing furiously, scrubbing a hand over the back of his head in pleased embarrassment.

Nero had looked up as V approached, his face softening into something almost approaching tenderness, causing V's heart to stutter. He didn't really know this man, and he wasn't sure that he wouldn't end up hurting him – not yet anyway – but he was beginning to think that he could grow to like what he had seen so far. V just hoped that this wasn't all an act on Nero's part, for he didn't think he could survive another betrayal like that.

Nero had left soon after that night, his offer of helping V arrange to see a doctor to help him with planning out healthy but filling meals, filling V with a sense of warmth. No one had ever gone to so much effort for him before, and here Nero was, helping a man that he had been forced into marrying for the sake of his country. The careful kiss that Nero had left upon his hand, made V's skin tingle pleasantly and not even the pointed look Griffon shot his way could bring down his mood. Later that night he climbed into bed, gently cradling his hand to his chest, a smile creeping over his face, maintained even in his sleep.

Although they had not made plans to eat breakfast together the next morning, V found himself wishing that Nero had been there with him as he ate; the cheer that the other man brought with him, something that V realised that he had started to enjoy; and his distracting presence helped V to forget, even if for just a moment, that he should not eat all that was placed before him. Without the other man there to distract him, V found himself picking disinterestedly at his meal. So when a tentative knock sounded against his door, V didn't even wait for Griffon, bounding over and practically tearing the wood from it's frame. Nero stood on the other side, shocked at the force of the door flying open, a shy smile breaking across his handsome face.

He had greeted V then, asking how he had slept and how he was feeling, then hesitantly offering to take V to the doctor. V had agreed softly, having wanted to speak with the doctor, but feeling nervous about having to go alone. The doctor, a woman – and hadn't that been a surprise for V, as no woman held any real position of power in his homeland; aside from the Queen – had been appalled at the diet that V had been put on, marvelling that he was even still able to function on such little food.

She had helped them to plan out meals and snacks that he could eat, gradually increasing portion sizes and adding in differing foods as they went. When Nero had questioned her, she had informed them that giving V too much too soon would do more damage than good, and it would benefit him to go slow in the long run. V had been overwhelmed at the amount of food she was suggesting he eat, but the supportive squeeze of his hand from Nero helped to calm him down. That's right, Nero was by his side helping him, wasn't he?

The appointment had taken a few hours, and it was lunch time by the time they managed to finally escape her office. Nero had asked nervously if V was still amenable to join him for lunch, promising bashfully that he would try not to spill anything on himself this time. V had laughed lightly at Nero at that, boldly hooking his arm through Nero's, letting the other guide him back to the same garden where they had eaten lunch the day before.

The meal had passed more pleasantly than the last, both men feeling a tiny bit more comfortable in getting to know the other, asking questions and opening up slightly to the other. It was still a little awkward, but it was better.

Sharing lunch and conversation quickly became a habit for them, though they did on occasion share breakfast also. V found himself joining Nero in his room often also, sharing a nightcap with the other man; each time being walked back to his own room where Nero would place a chaste goodnight kiss upon his hand. After the first nervous night spent drinking in Nero's room in the evening, V finally relaxed, realising that Nero would not try to force him back into his bed. Not that Nero wouldn't welcome V there of course, V was not stupid; he could see the spark of interest that lit in Nero's eyes as they conversed, but Nero never asked, never pushed, and V was too scared to try.

As the months passed and they grew more comfortable with each other, the kiss upon V's hand migrated to his cheek, the first time leaving both men flushed red. Nero had laughed nervously, bidding V a hasty goodnight before nearly running back to his own room, leaving V with his hand held upon his cheek, a look of shock upon his face. Griffon had found him standing there several minutes later, rolling his eyes at him as he ushered V back into his own room.

And regardless of how embarrassed Nero had been to sneak that kiss in, he had done the same the next night, and the one after that when V did not complain. Soon the kiss upon the cheek became normal, Nero even laying them there at other times of the day. Vergil had noticed the slight change in their relationship, a small smile of approval touching his normally pursed lips.

He had known, no matter how much he had liked to pretend, just how bad the relationship between the two men had been at the beginning. He had seen how they had been awkward strangers at first, deteriorating as their wedding night approached – his hope that the lust of healthy, young men would at least bring them common ground, falling flat on it's face – but then improving slightly after that. They had grown closer quickly after the incident with V's health, the care that Nero showed the younger Prince, helping to prove his good character.

V had felt himself warming up to not just Nero, but to all of the Sparda family and indeed Fortuna herself. He fell in love with the people and culture as he toured around with his husband, meeting such lovely, happy people. Nero kept his promise to V, beginning to teach him their traditions and helping him understand how the country worked, silently supporting him as he struggled to understand the influx of information. He had never been allowed to help out at home, it had not been deemed worth teaching him, and so everything now was new. Nero had even began teaching V swordplay, much to his great joy; the thrust and parry of blades a perfect combination of beauty and savagery.

And through it all, V sometimes wondered when Nero would gather the courage to kiss him upon the lips, as they had never done so before, not even at their wedding nor during their first, and only, coupling. It didn't really occur to V that he could take the initiative, not until one day after a difficult sparring session against Nero, where the other man ended up flat on his back, adrenaline pumping through both of their veins. The spark in their eyes had ignited then, reason lost, and V had taken what he had realised that he had been longing for; from the man that had given him everything, even as V had stripped him of his own choices.

Their lips pressed against one another softly; and V was lost.

Nero waited nervously in the gardens for V to arrive, pacing anxiously. The staff around the area watched him in mild amusement, not used to seeing their, normally confident, Prince in such turmoil over another. Most had not had much of a chance to see the Prince's new husband, and they were understandably curious themselves; especially if he could work Nero up this far, just by agreeing to share a meal with him.

He lit up as he saw the other man enter the gardens, mood falling only slightly as he noticed Griffon stalking in right behind V. Nero had wanted to spend this time getting to know his new husband, not fend off caustic remarks designed to show him in a bad light. Many times throughout the meal, Nero had to grit his teeth to prevent himself from snapping at the manservant, mood dropping the more the other tried to provoke him. V finally sent a disapproving look towards the other man, and he had finally subsided, although he was clearly unhappy.

To say that he was surprised when V then took control of the conversation would be an understatement, Nero feeling the awkwardness practically radiating from the other male. V had finally broken through the atmosphere though, asking Nero more about the lands that he now found himself living in, and Nero eagerly spoke of his homeland.

“We might not be the most wealthy, nor the biggest country there is, but I think we still have a lot to offer.” Nero spoke enthusiastically, face lighting up animatedly. “I would love to give you a tour of the land, and show you the various customs we take part in.”

“I..I would enjoy that.” V answered shyly, Griffon snorting at his response.

“I was also wondering...” Nero started hesitantly, “how your health was?”

Nero felt a flush of embarrassment rise to his face when V smothered a laugh, though he was relieved when he informed him he was in good health. The flush on his face deepened even further, as Nero tried to hide his reddened face behind his glass of wine, his distraction ending with him spilling the contents all over his shirt and pants. A curse fell from his lips before he could stop it, tugging at the dampened material as he stood from the table.

“I fear that I must beg your pardon for cutting short our lunch V. But if you were amenable, I was hoping that you might, perhaps be willing to join me again for lunch tomorrow? If I haven't managed to put you off of joining me once more......and if you are free of course.”

Nero mentally slapped himself. That could have gone a lot smoother, he berated himself. So lost in self recrimination, Nero almost missed V's quiet acceptance, a smile of almost pleased surprise flitting across his face. He hadn't really been sure that V would wish to join him again, especially not after the mess he had made of himself this time. He so desperately wanted their marriage to work, even this one day of turmoil more than he could handle. And what better way to get to know someone, than over a good meal and a glass of wine? Preferably not poured all over oneself though.

He opened his mouth to ask V one more question, before snapping it closed and instead bid V a fond farewell, dipping into a formal bow, and striding quickly from the gardens to go and hide in his rooms, and pray that none of the servants gossiped about his disaster of a lunch with his husband. His embarrassment over his awkward waddling walk, assuaged only by the soft sound of V's giggle at his exit.

Nero wasn't sure if he should collect V from his room to escort him to dinner that night or meet him in the dining room, but in the end it had been a moot point. As he had stepped from his room, he had noticed V also exiting his own quarters, and so they had walked together towards the dining room. Dante had joined them for the meal, surprisingly, the other man usually abhorring the formality required for formal dinners. But since it was just a family dinner, Dante had let loose with his attitude, and broke out all of his old, terrible jokes.

Nero felt that seeing V slowly relax and start to enjoy himself was well worth the torture of having to hear Dante's jokes again, even if he had heard them so many times he could probably quote the punch line in his sleep. Nero made sure to include V in conversation as much as he could – and was pleased that his father seemed to be doing the same – though he noticed that the other seemed to prefer to listen, rather than speak as plainly as Nero or Dante did. Much like Vergil actually.

The only thing that brought Nero's mood down, was when he noticed just how little V was eating. He hadn't realised that he had been frowning rather heavily in the other man's direction, not until V's gaze had shifted and he had withdrawn slightly back into himself. Nero had reached out then, trying to ignore the minute flinch that V made, and questioned him gently if he liked the food.

His confusion only grew as V answered that he quite liked the food, and a heavy feeling settled into his gut as he listened to V inform them that he had not been _allowed_ to eat that much food before. Nero had shared matching frowns with both his father and Dante, and had noticed the look Griffon had upon his face also. Something wasn't right here, Nero could tell.

Nero had felt anger start to ignite within him as Dante confirmed V's words, and he shot out his query with more heat than he had meant to. The things that V told them then....Nero was going to explode.

“That's bullshit!”

Nero reached forwards to grip V's hand, noticing just how tightly the other man was holding himself. How frightened he was. Did he think that Nero was going to hurt him? Had, had that been another thing that V had suffered? Nero tried to calm himself down to reassure him, but he needed to get his point across also.

“V, you are a beautiful man, inside and out. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. It doesn't matter to me if you were to put on weight, I just want you to be happy and healthy ok? I don't want you to starve yourself because you think you need to look a certain way to appease us.”

Nero watched with sad eyes as V pulled from his grasp and stood from the table, a hasty apology falling from his lips, before he and Griffon disappeared. Nero stayed behind at the table, wishing that he could race after V, but knowing that the other would most likely wish to have a little time to himself.

Vergil looked at Nero with serious eyes as he watched his son, quietly informing him that he should encourage V to seek medical help, but not push him into it. It would have to be something that V wished to do, as they didn't want to force yet another life changing decision upon him. Nero nodded, before pushing his chair back with a screech, not able to wait any longer to follow after his husband, not even finding it remotely strange that he cared so much about his well-being; even after knowing him for such a short time. He ignored the looks that Dante and his father sent after him, hurrying from the room.

He knocked upon V's door quietly, unsurprised when Griffon answered the door. Instead of slamming it in his face like he had half expected, Griffon had given him an appraising look before thanking him quietly.

“No one has ever said anything like that to V before, and it means a lot for it to have come from you. So thank you, for saying the words that V needed to hear. And I'm assuming you're not going to let this starvation bull continue either?”

Nero had shook his head, even as he scrubbed at the back of his head in embarrassment, wishing that he had outgrown blushing, as he was bright red yet again. A soft look settled upon his face as he noticed V racing out into the room with a look of surprise. Nero had spoken with V about going to see a doctor, wishing so badly that he would agree to the visit, but reminding himself not to push. The relief he had felt as V had agreed to the visit, staggered him; Nero feeling like his legs would collapse under his own weight, as shaky as the felt.

He had left that night with a shy kiss upon V's hand, and plans in place to help V, wishing that he didn't have to leave the other and return to his own room alone. He wished he could haul V into his own room, and lay him upon his bed; not to have sex with, but just to hold. For some reason, Nero felt as though V might just disappear one day if he were to push to hard, too fast; and he didn't want that to happen.

The next morning Nero debated whether or not he should check in on V this early. They already had plans to meet for lunch, but Nero found that he wanted to spend more time with him, getting to know him and just being around him. With slight hesitation, Nero walked to V's door, and knocked upon the wood, startling slightly as the door flew open and V stood there staring back at him, a smile spreading across his face at the sight.

“Good morn V.” Nero greeted affectionately. “How are you this morning? I wanted to know if you would like me to accompany you to visit the doctor today.”

V had accepted his offer thankfully, though Nero had begun to regret being there the more he heard V and the doctor speak. It wasn't that he didn't want to support his husband, it was just he wasn't sure just how long he could hold in his rage, surprise and fear filling him as he heard the pittance of food allowed to V each day. The doctor had helped them with meal plans and sizes, V looking increasingly overwhelmed at the sheer amount of food that he was meant to eat per day, and Nero had reached out to offer him his support silently. Nero had worried that it wouldn't be enough for him, but had been informed that too much food could end up with V's body not able to cope, thus causing it to reject all nutrients. They had both been a little shell shocked as they walked out of the doctor's office, and Nero noticed that it was almost time for the midday meal.

“Would you like to join me for lunch still? I promise I'll try not to spill anything on myself this time.” Nero smiled self depreciatingly.

Nero basked in the sound of V's soft laughter, contentment filling him when he slipped his arm through Nero's own, letting him lead them to their destination. Conversation had flowed a lot easier this time around, helped also by the lack of Griffon's overbearing presence. Not that Nero blamed the other man; from what he had been discovering, V needed someone to look out for him.

Soon lunches turned into breakfasts also, and then V would accompany Nero to his room for a nightcap here and there. Nero had wondered why V had been so nervous that first night as they drank together, until he had realised what normally might be expected after sharing such a moment; especially between spouses. He had tried to reassure the other that he would not push for that if V did not wish to, but he also tried to make it clear that Nero would not refuse him if that was what _V_ wanted.

As promised, Nero had taken V out for day trips out to the farms where they grew their teas, their coffees and other produces; and had watched with a small, fond smile, as V had spoken the the growers eagerly, absorbing the information like a sponge. They had joined in on one of the local festivals, held in the spring time to ask the gods for their blessings upon their crops. Nero was surprised at how much V had enjoyed the day, the local children – and even a brave maiden or brazen lad – had asked him to dance, whirling V around in the town square. That is not to say that Nero had been left out; he had made sure that he had managed to have at least one dance with his husband, the happy flush on his cheeks making something warm throb in his chest.

They grew closer as time passed, and they spent more time together; the awkwardness of strangers finally melting away into familiarity, and familiarity changing into genuine affection.

As such, the kisses that Nero kept leaving upon V's hand gradually migrated to his cheek, nervously waiting for a rejection that never came. He had been terrified of what V might have to say about the forward move, and had laughingly bid him a nervous goodnight, before fleeing to his own room, throwing himself on his bed and calling himself all manner of names.

It hadn't stopped him from attempting the same thing the next night though. The silken feel of V's skin beneath his lips had felt like heaven, and Nero had wanted more. Not only did Nero feel confident enough finally to leave a kiss upon V's cheek at night without fleeing in embarrassment, he also started to casually lean over during the day to press his lips against V's cheek also.

Nero wished dearly to taste V's lips, wanted to know just how they would feel pressed against his own; but he didn't want to push. He wanted V to take that step, to let Nero know that he wasn't just tolerating him, that all of this wasn't just to keep the treaty between their lands ongoing. Nero needed to know that this is what V wanted, what V needed.

He had been teaching V how to wield a sword, the other prince picking up the art quickly, and with a flair that suggested he had a natural talent. Nero had gradually been increasing the amount of strength and technique he used against V, until now he was going at full strength – holding nothing back.

Nero could feel adrenaline fill him as V danced around him, distracted when V's tongue darted out to swipe across dry lips, finding himself on his back after tripping over V's leg. Nero stared up at V as he hovered over him, eyes darting between V's blazing green eyes, and his spit slicked lips. His own blue eyes had widened as V leant forwards, lips finally, _finally_ , pressing against his own in a soft kiss.

And Nero was lost.


	5. Chapter 5

Nero led V back to his rooms by the hand; tugging the flushed prince along behind him. He had to stop frequently to push him gently against the castle walls in a darkened alcove, needed to capture his lips with his own again and again; could not get enough of the taste of those sweet lips against his own.

If someone had told Nero a year ago, that he would feel this way about the man his father had arranged for him to marry, he would have either laughed himself to tears, or challenged them to a duel in his outrage.

But now he knew differently; now he had met and gotten to know this foreign Prince, had learnt about him and found that he liked what he discovered. He could feel the urge to protect V and to nurture him, to show him all of the affection and kindness that he deserved and had never been given; to learn more every day about him until there was no longer any secrets to be kept between them. He knew now that he had fallen in love with V, and that he wanted to love him as fiercely as his warrior's soul demanded.

V followed eagerly at Nero's heels, fingers tangled tightly within his larger hand. They hurried down the halls with fire in their veins; the itch under their skin growing stronger the closer they drew to Nero's rooms. Finally, finally they pushed open the door, Nero turning hurriedly to close and lock it, before he was once more upon V. His mouth claimed those soft, trembling lips before him, nipping and sucking at them greedily, even as his hands started to roam. Nero paused reluctantly for just a moment – a very important question upon his lips. V's answer made his knees go weak, his heart thud rapidly in his chest, swelling with love and dived back in to capture those tempting lips once more.

Their hands slipped buttons from holes feverishly, fumbling as they could not bare to part from each other to watch what they were doing. Nero managed to kick off his own boots and socks, before reluctantly parting from V to urge him to sit upon the edge of the bed. V sat flushed and panting, hardness clearly outlined by his pants; chest exposed by his open shirt. Tenderly, Nero knelt before him, reaching out to carefully remove V's own footwear; wanting, needing, to make this time good for both of them. To be as far from the first time they had come together – unwillingly as spouses – as he could make it.

With shaking hands Nero unlaced V's boots, pulling at leather and cloth until they were bare, and kissing each delicate foot as it was revealed to him. He could hear how V's breath caught in his throat as he trailed his mouth up his calf, kissing behind his knee and dragging his lips over his thighs. Nero was determine to taste V, his mouth so close, just a little further....but V tugged at his hair, pulling Nero up for a desperate kiss, even as he tore at the rest of their clothing.

Clumsy fingers worked on unlacing their pants, pushing the material down, and taking their underwear with them. V sucked in a breath at the first brush of bare skin against his most intimate flesh, the air leaving him in a rush as Nero wrapped his hand around him loosely. Nero could tell that V wasn't sure what he was allowed to do, his hands fisted at his sides, rising and falling as he tried to hold himself back. And he growled his husky permission for him to touch him in return.

“Touch me too V. Please I want you to.”

Nero felt heat flood him at the flare of happiness his words brought V, a purr of delight escaping him as tentative hands stroked down his chest and stomach. Nero's obvious enjoyment of V's touches seemed to embolden the other man, the touches growing firmer and more daring. Nero found himself panting by the time V worked up the courage to run careful fingers along the length of his cock, the hardened flesh jumping at the contact, even as a broken moan tore from his throat.

The sound caused V to unconsciously grip at Nero harder, the pressure almost enough to prematurely pull his orgasm from him. Nero dropped his head against V's shoulder, panting heavily, even as he pried V's hand from his throbbing flesh with a trembling hand.

“Nero?” V's voice shook, his eyes wide and questioning, and Nero could not resist leaning closer to kiss him again.

They were both panting harshly when they broke apart, Nero's eyes nearly black with lust.

“If you keep touching me like that, I'm going to come.” V swallowed heavily, eyes widening at the honesty of Nero's words, even as he flushed in pleasure.

Nero directed V to turn over onto his stomach, watching as all of that lean, sinuous muscle shifted beneath pale unmarked flesh. He groaned as he took in the swell of V's arse, reaching out to part the cheeks and stare hungrily at the twitching entrance bared to him. Nero could feel how V tensed slightly at his blatant staring, and murmuring a quiet reassurance, he swiped his tongue firmly across the hidden flesh. V moaned in surprise, collapsing forwards onto his elbows, Nero reaching out to grasp his hips, holding him open with his thumbs, as he started to plunder V's inner depths with his tongue.

Nero moaned as his tongue pushed into the tense clutch of V's body, curling and stroking along his walls as they clenched around him. The dark musky taste that flooded his mouth, caused his cock to harden further, moisture beading at his tip before running freely down his length. He pulled back briefly to find some oil, mouth nipping and licking at V's spine as he searched. Dipping his fingers into the bottle, Nero warned V, before pushing one finger inside of him along with his eager tongue.

The noises that V was making was music to Nero's ears, the sight of his flushed face pressed desperately into the pillow before him, trying to hide his gasping mouth and glazed eyes, causing a growl to vibrate through Nero's chest. This, this is how their first time should have been. They should have been able to get to know one another – to fall in love with each other – should have been able to spend their night with their bodies tangled together in ecstasy, instead of the farce of lovemaking they had forced themselves to endure.

Nero stroked his free hand down V's side, soothing him as he pushed a second finger in alongside the first, finally tearing his mouth away, so that he could watch his fingers sink into that welcoming heat. Curling his fingers determinedly, and searching for the spot inside that he knew would send V half mad with pleasure, finding it moments later and having to hold V as he thrashed wantonly beneath him.

He added a third finger then, stroking and stretching V as he begged, leaning forwards and draping himself over V's back to leave little kisses on his neck and shoulders.

“Please, oh gods please Nero I'm ready.” V was clawing at the sheets, knuckles white with tension as he rolled his hips back, pushing Nero's fingers deeper within himself.

Nero moaned as the muscles surrounding his fingers tightened around him, slowly pulling them out, dragging them along V's clenching walls and tugging at his pink rim. A low growl was torn from his throat, as he watched the flesh contract around air, begging to be filled once more.

“Roll over My Love, I want to see you as I make you mine.” Nero pleaded, helping V as he scrambled to lay on his back; green iris' nearly swallowed by the black of his pupils.

“Please Nero, don't make me wait any longer.” V reached up his arms, wrapping them around Nero's neck and tugging him down into a hungry kiss, tongues tangling wetly together.

Nero reached out for the oil once more, hand blindly fumbling for the bottle as he was unwilling to part from V's mouth to look what he was doing. Finally his hand clasped around the bottle, and he tipped a generous amount on himself, a slight hiss escaping him at the coolness of the oil; the sound swallowed by V's desperate mouth. Casting the bottle away once more, Nero took hold of himself, rubbing the head teasingly over V's already glistening entrance, pressing in slightly and then withdrawing.

V moaned impatiently, hips rocking upwards to try to get Nero to sink into him, finally wrapping his legs around his hips and dragging him closer. Nero finally gave in to V's demands, pushing his swollen head past V's rim, and then pausing to make sure he was ok. V had torn his mouth away from Nero's as he was breached, his mouth falling open on a silent moan of pain and pleasure, eyes rolling back and legs tightening around Nero's hips. Little by little, Nero pushed his length entirely into V; pulling back and thrusting forwards deeper each time. When finally his hips were flush against V's arse, Nero paused, both men panting heavily, sweat glistening on their skin.

V started begging then, his words were breathy and desperate, his hands clawing at Nero's shoulders and back, legs falling from his hips, spreading to entice Nero deeper into his body. Nero started out with slow thrusts, rolling his hips in a circular motion, enjoying the moans he pulled from V. With V's encouragement, he was soon pushing in harder, his thrusts becoming faster as they desperately chased their peak.

Nero slid his arms beneath V's legs, rising up on his own knees and parting V's thighs even wider. He slammed in harder, grinding into V deeper in this position, the fluttering of V's walls letting Nero know that he was close. He wrapped a slick hand around V's weeping length, moaning as he tightened even further around him. Knowing that they were both so close, Nero leaned down to pull V into another kiss, hoping to convey just how much the other man meant to him, in this very moment, as they were joined so intimately.

V threw his head back with a cry, spilling over Nero's fist and onto his chest, Nero following soon after, spilling himself deep within V's clenching passage. Their bodies trembled in the aftermath, breaths rasping harshly as they came down from their highs; Nero leaving little kisses on V's face and neck, V's shaking hands running up and down Nero's back. Nero pulled back finally, a smile crossing his mouth as he took in V's wreaked form beneath him, watching as his eyes started to drift closed, even as he fought the motion.

Carefully pulling his softening length out of his husband, Nero rose from the bed, softly telling V that it was ok to fall asleep, and that he was just going to get a cloth to clean them both up. Nero wasn't sure if V heard him or not, his eyes seeming to drift closed, even as his hand tiredly shifted towards Nero, as though asking him to stay. Smiling fondly at his dozing husband, Nero turned towards the bathroom. A strange 'clink' sound halting his steps.

Turning his head in confusion, to locate the cause of the sound, Nero's eyes widened fearfully as he saw a black clad figure leap through the open window. Mouth parting to shout out a warning to V, Nero's eyes rolled up in the back of his head, a quivering dart lodged in his arm. With a muted thud, Nero collapsed to the ground, eyes rolling desperately, trying to seek out V; watching with terror as the figure gathered him up in their arms and leapt back out through the window.

“V...” Nero's voice was nearly silent, his body uncooperative, though he tried to drag himself towards the window. He had to see...had to save V...he couldn't lose him...not..not now.....

Nero's world went dark, his unconscious body collapsing heavily back to the ground.

V followed behind Nero with a rapidly beating heart, and nerves twisting in his stomach. He hadn't known that Nero had begun to feel the same way about him that he had started to feel towards Nero, and he almost couldn't believe it. But Nero had never lied to him before, had never sugar coated things and told him what he wanted to hear for the sake of peace. Nero had fought for him, fought with him when it had come to his health, but had never told him an untruth, and V trusted him.

So to think that Nero was playing around with him now, that his feelings did not match his actions, or that he was looking for a quick fuck to relieve stress, was insulting to the both of them.

Their journey towards the bedroom was delayed frequently, Nero – and even V himself occasionally – unable to stop from reaching out for the other man, pulling them into a darkened alcove for a fiercely passionate kiss. V couldn't help but notice the care Nero took with him; that no matter how impatient and needy he became, he always remembered to cradle the back of V's head to make sure it didn't bump against one of the castle walls. That even as his hands grasped harshly at V's hips and waist, they were never cruel; never meant to cause pain and not pleasure.

V was nearly beside himself with lust by the time they finally arrived at Nero's room, the door barely closed before they were upon each other once more. This time Nero wasn't holding back though, his hands and mouth everywhere causing V to lose his mind. He was startled though, and maybe a little concerned that Nero had changed his mind, when the other man actually tore his mouth and hands away, before he pulled back slightly. His fears were soon laid to rest upon hearing what Nero had to say.

“Are you sure about this V? I don't want you to think you have to do this.” Nero's head pressed against his own, eyes closing as though trying to control his want, his need. “I don't want to force you again.”

“Nero...Nero look at me.” V cupped Nero's cheeks, waiting until he opened his eyes; slightly hazed blue meeting clear, determined green. “There is nothing I want more in this moment than to be with you.”

Nero's pupils blew wide at V's confession, and not a moment later they were kissing again; mouths eagerly devouring one another.

Their hurried stripping did nothing to slow their ardour, and V nearly burst into tears as Nero knelt before him, kissing his feet and legs tenderly. V's breath hitched in his chest as he realised just what Nero planned to do next with his mouth, but he couldn't let him do that, there was no way he could endure that level of intimacy.

As they came together this time, V could feel the ecstasy and overwhelming pleasure that he had overheard others speaking of; he could feel the tension within his own body building – in pleasure, not fear this time – and welcomed it. Each touch and thrust was so different to their last coupling, that V wanted to cry. He wanted to erase their last time together, wanted to strike it from his memory and pretend like it had never happened. The joy and satisfaction that he felt as they came together, sent a pang of sadness through his chest, knowing that this is the first time they should have had; and it was yet another thing his family had taken from him.

V watched with sleepy eyes as Nero rose from the bed, a small pang of insecurity filling him, making him wonder if Nero was trying to hint that he wanted V to leave, and he unconsciously reached out towards the other man. His eyes started to fall closed of their own accord, but he was still awake enough to hear Nero's soft voice telling him it was ok to sleep. Smiling on the inside, much too tired to show the expression on his face, V started to drift off.

The thud of Nero's body hitting the ground jerked him back to wakefulness, the desperate way he called out his name so weakly, put V on alert. A scuffling from the bedroom window drew his attention, as three black clad figures climbed through the window. Before he could even think about crying out for help, a cloth covered his nose and mouth, his vision immediately going blurry even as he struggled not to inhale the fumes. He could see one of the figures walk towards where Nero had fallen, panic threatening to pull him under at the thought they were going to kill his husband.

“No...please....don't...” V's words slurred terribly, his body falling to the side, landing heavily upon the ground as his captor let him go.

He could hear a nearly silent 'tut' from one of the figures, before he was bound in rope and pulled away from the castle.

V wasn't sure what happened between that moment and the time when he next regained consciousness, but when he finally came back to himself, he was bound with rope still (though thankfully dressed, if not cleaned) and seated in a moving carriage. The windows were all covered – so as to not allow him to know their location – as were the faces of his captors. All he could see were dark eyes staring dispassionately at him, not one of them answering his questions.

Hope fading, V tried one last question, the single word barely a whisper. “Nero?”

One of the figures jerked slightly, body betraying his knowledge of the name, and the way he averted his eyes from V's own desperately searching ones, filled him with fear.

No, Nero couldn't be dead. He...he just couldn't be.

V spoke no more after that, curling into himself and letting his tears fall.

He was left alone after that for the most part; twice a day they would blindfold him and take him outside to relieve himself – more often than not soiling his clothes as he struggled – stale bread and water the only sustenance they provided him with; fed to him by hand as they did not trust him enough to unbind his arms. They would stare at V as they bit into their own sweetmeats and fresh fruit, though the gesture was wasted on V, as his stomach was knotted in anxiety, making it hard to keep anything down.

V wasn't sure if they were headed to anywhere in particular, or if they were really even going so far at all; his mind wondering if perhaps they were simply taking a circuitous route to either throw off any possible pursuers, or confuse him terribly to prevent him trying to escape. Perhaps it was both, V didn't know; and as the days continued to pass in a similar manner, he stopped caring for their reasons.

Fear and sadness were his constant companions for his journey, even closer to him than his captors, who had finally felt comfortable enough to remove their masks. They had stared at V boldly, as though daring him to recognise them; and although there seemed to be something vaguely familiar about one or two of his captors, he could not say for sure if he had seen them before.

It might have been a week or a month before the carriage wheels hit the surface of a more well kept road, the change managing to rouse V from his restless doze. With nothing else to do these days – unless he wished to try conversing with his dark clad companions – he had taken to escaping into his dreams.

In his dreams he was back in Fortuna with Nero; with King Vergil and Prince Dante. They were happy there, sharing laughter and making memories, even as Nero healed all of the hurts of V's past. 

Each time he woke, a little more of V's hope chipped away, his prayers that someone might come for him slowly falling silent. Perhaps Griffon might raise the alarm if he did not return to his rooms; he just hoped that it was not the King nor Prince that discovered Nero's lifeless body.

The carriage pulled to an abrupt stop, throwing V out of his seat and onto the floor, the others not even trying to hide their cruel laughter at his misfortune. He was hauled to his feet roughly, before being shoved towards the opened door. He stumbled from the carriage, landing hard upon his knees, hands still bound and unable to prevent his fall. Black boots shined to a perfect sheen met his tired, and aching eyes; a smaller dainty pair of jewelled slippers drawing closer also.

Raising his head slowly, dread filling his very being, V's disbelieving green eyes took in a sight he had once hoped to never be parted with, but now wished never to see again.

“Mother.” His eyes flickered sideways to the owner of the boots. “Urizen.”


	6. Chapter 6

“Vidal.” Urizen's voice dripped with disdain, the poison that normally hid beneath the layers of well-bred Prince, risen to the surface to eat away at V's already flayed mind. “You stink of piss and stale sex, just like the filth you are.”

“Hrmph.” His mother's snort of derision cut off anything else that V might have said in his defence, her eyes staring down at his kneeling form critically. “I can't imagine how the Prince Nero could stand to bed you Vidal, you are looking half a step from a bloated whale. Perhaps he just is not picky on who he beds; after all it was rumoured that he had wished to wed that whore before we offered your hand instead.”

V should not have been shocked at his mother's words, should have been all but immune to the spite she would spew at him. But the year that he had spent with the Spardas, the time he had spent being told that he was worth something, that he was beautiful, had softened his once hardened heart; and her derision cut him deeply. Pushing aside his hurt, V looked up at his family, trying to struggle to his feet, bewilderment overtaking him.

“Why have you brought me back here?” He questioned, frowning as one of his kidnappers pushed him back to the ground. “For what purpose have you taken me, when a diplomatic visit could have been arranged. Surely you know that this will start the war anew once the Spardas catch wind of what you have done.”

“So sure are you, that your husband will care enough to wage war to rescue you.” Urizen mocked.

“Nero will come for me,” V stated with certainty. “He will not rest until I am returned.”

Cruel laughter met his words, his mother and Urizen mocking him.

“He will come for me,” Urizen pitched his voice high in a mocking imitation of V's own. “He won't rest until I have been returned. Ha! He doesn't even know where you are, and as we speak, messengers are due to arrive in Fortuna to inform them of a ransom note we have received.”

“Oh yes, did you not hear? The third Prince has been kidnapped and the second Prince has gone missing whilst looking for him.” His mother affected a heartbroken expression, hand clutched at her chest. “Surely there must be some dastards looking to start a war between our countries. Of course the note we received places the blame squarely upon Red Grave, so it would not be inconceivable to ask for Fortuna's help in retrieving you both. This will of course leave them wide open to attack.”

V stared at the pair before him in shock, disbelief filling him at their deviousness. The second prince – his older brother – had lain cold and dead in his grave, for the last ten years. They had said that it had been an assassination; that his brother had angered a nobleman by seducing his wife, but V had always suspected that the assassination had been ordered by someone a lot closer to home than that. V knew his brother had been a much more suitable candidate for the throne than Urizen, had known also that his father _had_ at one point considered naming him as heir instead; and had suspected that Urizen, or even their mother, had arranged for his demise because of it.

But no one else knew of his death, as they had kept it quiet. V had been told it was to prevent hysteria from taking over the people, but V had always assumed it was to cover their tracks. If their reasoning for his demise had come to light, surely every Noble would point the finger at another, and the in-fighting would cause issues. No one would want to be held responsible – or even held in suspicion, let alone implicated – in the assassination of the second prince, as he was much too well liked. And so, the cover up happened. To the rest of the country, the second prince had had to retire to the country, leaving his duties to his brothers; an illness overcoming him suddenly, and needing rest to recover.

“Now get up, and follow me.” The Queen demanded. “We shall see just how useful your time spent away will be for us. Assuming you didn't wile away all of your time with your legs eagerly spread for their Prince.”

Before V could even register her words, rough hands grasped at his arms, hauling him to his feet and pulling him, stumbling, behind the other two royals.

What...what had his mother meant by those words? Surely they were not expecting him to have learnt the secrets and weaknesses of Fortuna and to willingly tell them? Did they really think that he would know them after only a year living there? V had spent most of his time trying to get to know his own husband, and the land itself, rather than state secrets and military movements. And besides, he may have been born and raised in this land he now had been returned to, but he held no loyalty to it. That had been given to Fortuna – to Nero – when he had proven that he cared for V; unlike his estranged family.

Although he had doubted the likelihood occurring, V was not led to his own former bedroom, but instead led down to the dungeons and interrogation rooms. He was left there for what he assumed to be days, his solitude broken only by the single guard who brought him his two meals a day.

As V chewed slowly at the hardened crust of bread provided to him, his thoughts drifted back to Fortuna, hoping against hope that they would not fall for this deception, and that Vergil could curb Nero's hot headed impulsiveness long enough to realise that this was a trap (he could not bring himself to believe that Nero could possibly be killed by such underhanded methods no matter what his captors had implied with their silence) – he only hoped that if they discovered this, that they didn't assume that V had been a willing participant in the plan also. He could not bear to think that Nero might come to hate him if he doubted his place in his life.

On the third day his routine was broken. Instead of his meal being pushed into the room via the small slot at the bottom of the door, the click of a lock drew V's attention. Urizen stood framed in the doorway, dressed finely in silks and velvet; a stark contrast to V's threadbare clothing. He had been naked when they had taken him from his shared bedroom with Nero, and his kidnappers had not put much effort into clothing him; stealing clothing from a farmers washing line along the way. It may have passed through their minds to keep V naked the entire time, maybe even thoughts of sampling the Princes' tantalising body had flitted through their minds, but they had wisely withheld themselves on those thoughts. Though Urizen and the Queen cared not for the man they had captured, he was still their blood, and it would not do to have such filth such as themselves taint him further – not when he could still be useful.

On one side of Urizen, a handful of guards stood at attention, ready and waiting in case V attempted to escape; and on the other side stood their mother, face twisted in disgust and loathing, eyes boring into V mercilessly.

“Bring him.” Urizen commanded, stepping aside as two guards moved to grasp V's arms.

V punched the first guard in the face, knocking his helmet off and breaking his nose, the skin of his knuckles splitting as they made contact. The man yelled out in shock and pain, hands flying up to grasp his bleeding face, stumbling backwards blindly. The second received an elbow to the gut, followed by a knee to the groin, dropping to the ground also, moaning in pain.

Urizen motioned the remaining guards to go in, watching dispassionately as V fought them all desperately – kicking, biting, punching. It didn't take long for the lone man to be overwhelmed though, his body, although stronger now, was still no match against a group of trained soldiers, and V was forcefully brought to his knees.

Once he was finally restrained, the Queen stepped forwards, heeled shoes delicately avoiding the groaning men still floor bound, and stopped in front of the panting form of her youngest son.

_SLAP!_

V's head flew to the side, reddened hand print standing out starkly against his pale skin. He turned his head back to face his mother, green eyes staring defiantly into her own disdainful gaze.

“Filth,” she hissed out, hand raised to deliver another blow. _SLAP!_ “You dare to defy me? Your mother?”

This time V didn't bother turning his head back, laughing mirthlessly as he listened to her words; blood trickling slowly down his chin from his split lip. “Mother? Ha, my bearer you may be, but you have never been my mother.”

_SLAP!_

“Enough.” Urizen's voice cut through the tension, stopping the Queen from delivering a fourth blow to her youngest son. “This is getting us nowhere, and we have better ways to break him. Bring him to the chamber.”

Hands pulled V up roughly, a choked off cry almost escaping him as his arms were wrenched behind his back, before they pushed him to follow after the confident strut of Urizen, leading them onwards. The further they ventured into the castle dungeon, the worse V began to feel. Nothing good could possibly come from being this far from all the other prisoners; a place where no one could hear him scream.

A rusted iron door was opened before them, and V was pushed inside. Torches lit the room dimly, highlighting the suspicious stains upon the ground – ones that V did not want to examine too closely, mind already knowing what they were – and reflected off of the rusted metal of chains. Upon one wall hung many tools – instruments of torture if V were to guess, his brother idly selecting a cat-o-nine-tails – this one leather only, one with metal tips could come later if needed – with a smirk. Urizen slowly removed his jacket, watching silently as V was chained in the middle of the room, shirt stripped from his body, arms stretched up and out to the sides, facing the lone table at which their mother sat. Shifting behind his brother, Urizen lightly ran the leather tails over his gloved hands, grinning at the soft snap they made as he pulled the leather taut.

“Let's get started shall we?”

Nero woke with a groan, his head feeling like he had gone on a bender, his body being shaken urgently and jumbled words being spoken to him. Cracking open his eyes cautiously, the sight of a worried Griffon hovering over him brought his memory crashing into him with the force of a tonne of bricks.

Sleeping with V. The person crouched in the window. Getting hit with a dart that knocked him out. Screaming for V as he was pulled from the room, more figures bleeding into the darkness as Nero lost consciousness.

“V!” Griffon jerked back with a shocked expletive as Nero lurched upright into a sitting position, cursing further when the young prince started turning green. Yanking harshly on his arm, Griffon pulled Nero to his feet, and over to the chamber pot, wincing as he heaved the meagre contents of his stomach into it.

When his stomach stopped contracting wildly, Nero knelt shuddering tiredly on the ground, thankful that at some point, Griffon had laid his dressing gown upon his shoulders. It helped to bring back a small measure of warmth to his chilled body, and had the added bonus of covering his naked form from prying eyes.

“Nero?” That...that was his father, probably. Nero wasn't one hundred percent sure at this moment, the pounding in his head as his body struggled to rid itself of the drugs, overpowering his thought processes.

“Dad?” Nero winced at how raspy his voice came out, murmuring a quiet thank you to whoever it was that placed a blessedly cool glass of water in his hand, and drinking it down in huge, thirsty gulps. His stomach churned angrily once more, but Nero managed to keep the water down, even if just barely.

“Help me get him up and into bed Dante.” Vergil requested, two sets of familiar, calloused hands lifting him gently from the ground and laying him down carefully. Nero vaguely noticed that someone must have stripped and remade the bed, as the sheets were cool and clean, and regrettably held not a trace of V's scent upon them.

“V...” he croaked out desperately, fighting against the drugs still cycling through his system trying to pull him back under Morpheus' control.

“Shh now,” Vergil spoke softly, carefully pushing Nero's sweaty hair away from his face. “Rest now, we'll sort everything out when you wake.”

Nero struggled briefly against the urge to sleep, before finally succumbing. Vergil sighed heavily, from his seated position on the bed, rubbing at his eyes tiredly. Nero's man servant entered the room silently at Vergil's call, helping the older man to pull a loose pair of pants over Nero's naked form, after a cursory wipe down and covering him up again. Once the servant had left, Vergil got down to business.

“What do we know? What happened here?” He gestured helplessly around the room and down towards his son. No one knew just how long Nero had laid unconscious and naked upon the floor with V missing; the pair having disappeared early in the morning from the training yards, gossip spreading regarding the urgent nature of their departure. It was late into the night now, Griffon's worry over V's absence and lack of communication leading him to approach Nero's valet, leading both men to discover Nero's prone form.

Dante stepped forwards from where he had been leaning up against the open window, a grappling hook held loosely in his fist. “Three hooks were used to enter the room, but whether they piggy backed out or ran out of time to retrieve all of them is unknown.” His hand runs along the marks left upon the window sill, the gouges made by the hooks standing out starkly against the polished wooden surface. “The make of the hooks isn't Fortunan, and they don't look well enough made to be from the 'Graves, so that leaves very few other countries that specialise in making them. That's not to say that whoever this was didn't just buy them somewhere else though. There are tracks leading out towards the side gate, where three guards had been killed, hence us being informed of the breech of security.”

Griffon spoke quietly when Dante hesitated, both men almost forgetting the other manservant was still in the room. “I am fairly sure who the actual target of the attack was, considering they knocked Nero out and took V, we can fairly accurately assume that V was the one they wanted.” He lifted the dart they had withdrawn from Nero's neck, the red fletching, a blatant colour of an ominous warning. “The researchers are coming to the castle from town to examine the drugs used, but.....” Griffon hesitated, unsure if his next words were likely to shatter the tentative trust that had been built between the Spardas and V.

“But?” Vergil demanded, voice shaking with emotion. These were his sons that had been targeted.

“But I have seen similar things used by the 'shadows' Urizen uses to complete less than savoury tasks. The drugs knock out the target for a day or two, and when they come to – if they come to – they can rarely remember the days leading up to the incident.”

The same thought entered all of the men's minds then – V's country had betrayed them, and now were likely looking to start a war between nations. But why the deception? Why marry V off to their Prince, only to snatch him back in a daring kidnap when the risks far outweighed the gains? Just what were they thinking? How could they do this to their own family? Did they hate V so much?

“Why do they keep using V like this....?” Dante murmured brokenly, Vergil nodding sombrely in agreement.

Griffon heaved a huge sigh of relief that neither Fortuna's King nor Prince thought that V had been part of this deception, as it would have killed V to know that he had broken the trust of these men he had come to care so much about. And if Nero's naked state, along with the sight of the mused bed were any indication, V obviously felt very deeply for his husband also; something that Griffon had never thought he would see. Not with the way he had been treated back home as though he were worth less than the dirt upon their fine, handmade shoes; not with the way those who did look upon him more favourably did so with lust in their eyes, and lies tripping off their tongues of a better life, when all they really wanted was to defile the prince and brag to their peers of their achievement.

Gods Griffon hated them all. Hated them, hated them, hated them. He hadn't liked Nero all that much when they had first arrived in Fortuna either, sure that he would be just like every other person that would treat V like chattel, but....he'd been different than he expected. He'd shown genuine care for V, going so far as to help him speak to someone about his eating issues and the abuse he had suffered; been there to talk with, and spending time with him, teaching V how the country worked as though he didn't expect V to just be decorative; pretty to look at, but not much use otherwise. That first terrible night aside – where neither had had a choice in their partnering – Nero had been the best thing to ever happen to V, and Griffon had been grateful.

And now to think of V being taken back home; to think of what they might be doing to him! Griffon wanted to race over there and take him back, by force if needed; and by the restless fidgeting coming from Dante, he seemed to be of the same mind. It was lucky that Vergil at least had a cool head upon his shoulders, or Griffon and Dante would have already declared war upon the smaller nation.

With Nero still sleeping off the effects of the drugs, there was nothing more the trio felt they could discuss, so Dante and Griffon left; leaving Vergil to keep watch over his son. He stayed by Nero's side for the next few days, dabbing at his sweaty brow in concern, even as he tried to get his son to swallow a few mouthfuls of healing liquid when he roused briefly. In those moments, Vergil could only be thankful for Dante, as his brother took over the running of Fortuna in his stead as he cared for his son.

Dante and Griffon had come to enquire as to Nero's health upon the third day, when a knock at the door drew all of their attention, a squire entering at Vergil's quiet call, bowing deeply before he began his message.

“Your majesty, your highness,” he greeted formally. “There has been word sent from the land of the missing Prince.”

The three men stood to attention at the sound of that, all wondering if this were to be a declaration of war.

“It has been said that they have received a ransom note regarding Vidal from Red Grave, and upon hearing the news, the second Prince has dragged himself from seclusion to go in search of him. Unfortunately, they had lost contact with the second Prince, and are under the assumption that he too has been captured. They stated that they hoped that you would offer aid to retrieve their missing Princes, even if it were to mean invading Red Grave itself. A messenger awaits your reply at your earliest convenience.”

After dismissing the squire, the three conscious men in the room shared puzzled looks. Just what were they playing at sending a message like that? Just why would a ransom note be sent to V's old home and not the place that he had been kidnapped from? And invading Red Grave? Surely they realised that doing so would mean starting a war; a war with a neighbouring country that Fortuna was on good terms with; a country that they knew would never stoop so low for any reason. Dante and Vergil shared a wordless look of disbelief, before a strangled growl of anger ripped itself from Griffon's throat.

“Those lying bastards!” He exclaimed angrily, hand raking through his dark blue locks. “Those utter bastards! They probably don't realise that I knew the second Prince was dead, and was hoping to cover up their deeds by sending you on a wild goose chase !”

“What?” Dante hissed incredulously. Neither he nor Vergil had heard of the Princes' death, and from what they could work out, it wasn't a well known fact either.

“V and I think that Urizen caught wind that the King was looking to announce the second Prince as his heir, and decided to do something about it. By the next moon, the Prince had been involved in an 'accident' involving another noble's wife.” Griffon scoffed angrily. “They said that they were keeping the incident a secret to 'not cause hysteria and strife amongst the people'.”

“So we take a battalion of soldiers and we take V back.” Dante decided flatly, hand twitching towards his sheathed sword. Griffon's grin of satisfaction only heightening his resolve.

Vergil sighed tiredly, covering his eyes with his hand. “If you want to start a war between our nations then sure go right ahead.” Dante looked ready to agree to those terms, so Vergil cut him off before he actually attempted such a suicidal mission. “Or, we could play it smart. Pretend that we believe them and send a trusted troupe to help them investigate whilst keeping the main military force preparing to assist in the return of the 'missing' Princes, all the while moving into position to fortify any areas that Urizen might launch an attack from. We don't know yet what he plans to do, whether he is planning on trying to take Fortuna itself, or take smaller countries first and then come for us. Regardless we should send a message to Red Grave to warn them of Urizen's plans.”

“Ah I get it,” Dante smirked. “Our investigating team will be trying to locate V while they are there, and free him if possible. At which point we can prove their duplicity and bring down the wrath of both nations without inciting a war. Urizen and any other's privy to his plans will be most likely exiled, leaving V the only remaining Prince to take the throne.”

“The Queen is most likely part of this plan also.” Griffon added hesitantly, seeing the flabbergasted looks upon Dante and Vergil's faces. Bad enough that his own brother was doing this to V, but his mother also? Damn, their family really was messed up. “There is no love lost between them, and she had always favoured Urizen over her other children. The King, well it's hard to say really. I don't know if he knows what is happening and just doesn't care, or if he is as clueless as he appears. He did arrange this marriage for V though, so perhaps that was his solution to the problem.”

Further talk was forestalled when Nero started stirring again, his brow furrowing as he cracked open his blurry blue eyes. Vergil swore as he hurried to Nero's side, his son having lurched up from his prone position and tried to scramble from the bed. Before he even managed to pull himself halfway upright, Nero found himself falling towards the ground, legs folding beneath him like a newborn foal's. Vergil carefully manoeuvred Nero back upon the bed, propping him up against a couple of pillows.

“V.” Nero's voice was wreaked; cracking harshly over the single syllable.

From that alone, it was clear that Nero hadn't lost all of his memory of the days leading up to the attack; but further pointed questions did reveal that a few less important actions and activities were a bit hazy. Griffon surmised that perhaps Nero remembered V and his capture because of his emotional attachment to the other man. Either that or he was just that stubborn, he jeered gently with a soft smile at the saddened Prince.

No one really wanted to be the one to tell Nero what they suspected V's homeland to have done, but it was finally left to his father to inform the distraught younger man of the latest information they possessed. The outrage that Nero had displayed when he learnt of V's predicament, was enough to leave him panting upon the bed; head pounding mercilessly akin to a hundred hammers knocking against his skull.

“I'm going.” Nero croaked out, fists gripping the sheets at his sides. “I don't care what you say, I will go to V's homeland and bring him home. I don't care how many men I have to go through to rescue him, I _will not_ leave him there with them. I will bring V home. Alive.”

Griffon and Vergil shared a considering look, both men debating whether or not it would benefit or hinder their search having Nero be a part of the party. Dante seemed to hold no such reservations, lips pulling back from his teeth ferally, arms crossed over his chest as he nodded along with Nero's demands.

“Well...if nothing else he would draw their attention away from the others, and Urizen might try to get him on side even if he plays his cards right...” Griffon spoke slowly.

“I agree.” Vergil nodded, before turning back towards his son and letting him know their current plans to retrieve V.

“Nero...” Vergil hesitated. “I know that you want to find V no matter what the consequences, and I understand your desire. If your mother was still alive I would have done the same; but I need you to remember that there is a lot more at stake here than just V's life. We could start a full scale war if we are not careful.”

Nero begrudgingly acknowledged his father's words, responding through gritted teeth. “I understand Father, and I will do my best not to allow that to happen. But if I find out that they have touched a single hair upon V's head...there is nothing in this world that will stop me from destroying each and every one of them.”

“Just...just make sure that you give the others enough time to prove that your actions are justified first please. That's all I ask.” Vergil bargained.

“I make no promises, but I will try.” Nero agreed, already plotting out his plan of attack.


	7. Interlude - Urizen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short look into the mind of Urizen.

Urizen had just passed his tenth year when Vidal had been born, small and pale, nearly silent and obviously weak and unworthy of bearing the title of Prince. He had sneered down at the dark haired infant lying in his cradle, disinterestedly poking at a pale cheek as the child sobbed at the rough treatment. His other brother though had been delighted with the babe, cooing happily at the child and spending hours sitting beside him as he slept instead of attending to his schooling.

Their father had smiled indulgently at him, allowing him to shirk his duties, even as he gently chided him to remember to keep up with his studies. Urizen had been more than irked at this, choosing instead to ignore both of his brothers, scoffing in derision when he too was told that he may spend more time with his younger siblings if he so wished. What sort of fool did his father think he was?

His mother, Urizen noticed, seemed to not care at all for her third child; leaving him to the care of nannies and nurses. She weaned him as soon as she could – would likely have engaged the services of a wet nurse if that had been possible – and spent as little time as possible with him. This made Urizen angry, as even this also small amount of time spent on the baby limited his time with her, and so he began to resent the child.

This resentment lasted up until Vidal hit his teenage years and Urizen began to notice how beautifully he had grown up. Now instead of resenting Vidal for taking time away from their mother, Urizen started growing jealous of the closeness that he displayed with the middle child of their family. He watched as Vidal would smile and laugh in the other boy's presence, but would grow wary and silent if he approached the duo; and it frustrated him.

He knew of course that it was the years of disdain and dismissal shown towards Vidal that caused this reaction, but never the less, it irritated him. Such a beautiful being should surely stay by his side and no other's; only for Urizen and Urizen alone to be able to gaze upon and control.

It was less than a year after Urizen had started to grow fascinated with his youngest sibling, when their other brother went 'missing'. Of course Urizen knew that his mother had something to do with his disappearance – she had all but confirmed it when he had confronted her – but he cared not for the reason as it gave him free rein over Vidal's time.

Without the other meddlesome boy to stop him, Urizen started slowly but surely to take over Vidal's every waking moment, and a few of his sleeping ones also – not that Vidal knew that Urizen would like to observe him sleeping of course. He all but demanded that his brother took all his meals with him, controlling when and what he was allowed to eat; eyes gleaming in satisfaction as he grew slim and lithe, skin moon pale and untouched by the sun after Urizen had demanded Vidal remain inside at all times during the day time.

Soon Urizen started to pick out and commission outfits for his brother, delighting in the embarrassed flushes that dusted his cheeks when he was shown his new wardrobe. Of course it would not do for others to see him this way, so Urizen made sure that he also chose clothing that covered Vidal from neck to to toe to keep other prying eyes away from his prize.

Vidal was just eighteen when Urizen first struck him. Until that moment Vidal had been so submissively compliant with his wishes that the urge had never reared it's head. But when he had left his father's side – their discussions regarding his probable succession swirling in his mind – and seen Vidal standing just down the hall smiling so sweetly at one of the palace guards, he had lost control.

He had clamped a furious hand down upon Vidal's wrist, a falsely polite smile upon his face as he excused them both, dragging him back towards his – their – quarters. He had questioned him then, disbelieving the lies he had been fed, anger growing until finally he snapped. His hand had lashed out, palm striking Vidal's cheek and throwing him to the ground, unprepared as he was to receive the blow. Vidal had looked up at him then, eyes glassy with tears, hand raised to cover the burning mark; and for the first time in years, fear shone brightly within his gaze.

Urizen knew that he should feel apologetic or sorrowful for his action, knew that he should say something to take that look from Vidal's eyes......but he liked the fear. Liked how Vidal scrambled to his feet away from him as he stepped towards him. This feeling grew and grew; swelling up with each strike of flesh upon flesh, until Vidal no longer knew a moment of peace, until he was but a shadow of his former self.

Urizen was tempted to have a guard or slave follow Vidal at all times to make sure that he was following his instructions, but he could not take the risk of them falling under his brother's spell also. Their mother had merely looked at Urizen with a moue of distaste upon her face when she discovered his obsession, shaking her head disparagingly at the state of Vidal's cowering.

She took it upon herself to train him, to suppress his emotions so that none would know the fear he felt when alone with Urizen or herself; to cover his bruises with creams and powders so that he would look flawless as was expected of a Prince. It would not do to have rumours spread regarding Urizen's unhealthy interest in his brother, so she threatened the slaves to keep their mouths shut, lest they or their family lose their lives.

Vidal, with no other choice, mastered his training quickly. His once bright smile had disappeared until he was little more than a doll for Urizen and his mother to move at their whims. He had no will of his own, made no protest when Urizen moved Vidal into his own rooms, and blankly took the abuse, both verbal and physical from his mother and brother.

Urizen was pleased with his brother now that he was almost fully trained, only one last thing remained to be taught and he was dreading the moment with all his being. The King had declared that the second and third Princes' were free to explore and have fun, to go out and date and 'sow their oats' as it were before they were shackled by the chains of marriage, and Urizen was doing his best to find a way around this absurd amount of leeway given. It was not so much that he desired his brother in that way, no; but he also abhorred the very idea of another touching what was his, of tainting, owning, his property.

One thing that did concern him though, was the peace treaty that had arrived from the country they had been at war with for years – Fortuna. They had offered their Crown Princes' hand to one of their own Princes to cement the treaty, and to Urizen's disgust, their father was seriously considering it.

The was no way that Vidal would be sent to those savages Urizen knew, he was much too lacking in all things Princely, having been kept from learning such things by Urizen himself. And Urizen would not allow himself to be married off to someone else, his eyes already too full of greed for the throne to tie himself to another. Besides, who needed a spouse with as perfect a being as Vidal to stand by his side?

So it came with a great shock that their father made the announcement a week later at dinner, that Vidal would be marrying the Fortunan Prince, and be leaving their own country in less than a month. Rage so great that Urizen felt it scorching his insides, started to consume him. How dare he? How dare he take Vidal from him?! Vidal was Urizen's. Urizen owned him and he would not allow him to escape his clutches.

That night Urizen beat Vidal until his anger subsided, until his marks of ownership were displayed proudly across that pale flesh for the world – for the filthy Fortunans – to see. And yet still his blood boiled. Another man was going to taste the sweetness of Vidal's lips, plunge into his jealously guarded untouched depths and watch as he came apart in their hands. This Prince would own and control his perfect doll, would defile and ruin his creation, and there was nothing Urizen could do to stop it. Their father would not listen to his angered protests, simply shaking his head and stating that the messenger with the agreement had already left.

Urizen hated him. Hated the old man for taking what was his away and not caring, for holding that crown when he was not worthy of it any longer. Because how could one who made such terrible decisions be allowed to continue to rule their people with a clear head? No something must be done about the King, and Urizen knew just the thing to do.

With that dealt with, Urizen moved on to finding ways to bring Vidal back to his side. He was angry at Vidal also for leaving him so willingly, not even fighting their father when he told him of his fate – not even realising that it was his own doing that had beaten out any of the fight Vidal had once had. He could request a visit from his brother for sure, but that wouldn't satisfy the beast that roared within him. No. He would bring Vidal back on his own terms; let him know just how disappointed he was with his actions.

And now after over a year of planning, Vidal was back where he belonged, by his cowed and kneeling before him. Perhaps he even had useful information for him to use against those Fortunans; they had to be punished for taking what was not theirs – for touching what was not theirs. He had thought that it would be easy, that Vidal would surrender to him like he always had, and that they would lead those savages into a trap of their making. Unfortunately that didn't happen though. The defiance that Vidal had displayed when facing him, that was new. And Urizen didn't like it. Just what had they done to his perfect brother? How dare they spoil him like that? He sighed tiredly as he watched Vidal be dragged away, knowing that he would just have to start all over again with his training.

A small smile quirked the corners of his lips. He was looking forward to the task.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although Urizen does give off a pretty incestuous vibe here, he doesn't really have that sort of interest in V.  
> Let me know if you think I should tag it though, just in case.


	8. Chapter 8

Nero fidgeted uncomfortably in the carriage headed towards V's homeland, wishing that he could have ridden there under his own power upon his own steed, but etiquette demanded he arrive in this stupid box on wheels, so here he was stuck.

He could feel Dante's gimlet stare upon his form, and he tried unsuccessfully to cease his restless movements. It was just so hard to keep still, knowing that they were heading into the den of the lion, the possibility of this being a trap practically a given, and the uncertainty as to V's whereabouts were setting his teeth on edge.

Nero knew that Vergil and Dante greatly opposed him going with the investigating party, scared that he would lose his temper somehow and give away the fact that they knew Urizen and the Queen was lying; but there was no way that Nero would have let himself be left behind. Not when there was a chance that V was trapped somewhere in that infernal country, possibly being hurt or worse, and maybe even waiting and hoping desperately that Nero would come to save him. Even if Nero had to bite his tongue and dig his nails into his palms until they bled, he would do nothing to give away their position, not if it was going to endanger their chances of finding V.

Griffon had scowled fiercely when he had been told he would not be allowed to go, and for a moment, Nero had felt pity for the other man. V was not just Griffon's master, but he was his friend as well. He had been able to see the strong bond that the pair shared, and the care that they both felt for one another. But that was exactly why Griffon could not come with them. His being there would probably set off all sorts of alarms in the heads of Urizen and the Queen, and that could be disastrous.

So instead Nero, Dante and three of their best investigators and warriors were headed out, whilst the rest of the army and intelligence division tried to search and find clues as to Urizen's plans. After all, it couldn't possibly be a coincidence that Urizen had chosen now of all times to make his move; and Fortuna wasn't weak enough to fall for the machinations of a little known country. Along with it's own allies, the only thing that might unseat the current leaders would be all out war between the countries; that or a spot of murder and betrayal.

The carriage finally started to slow, the sounds of bells ringing to announce their arrival grating on Nero's nerves and causing his hands to twitch towards his sword, only Dante's firm grip staying his hand. The two royals shared a loaded look, before the door was opened; Urizen waiting to welcome them on the other side. Taking in deep lungfuls of air, Nero counted mentally in his mind to ten, looked out at Urizen's smug face, and decided to try counting to one hundred instead to calm himself. Finally managing to get a hold of his already fraying temper, Nero stepped out of the carriage to join Dante and Urizen.

“Ah and this must be the Crown Prince Nero, Vidal's arranged spouse.” Urizen turned towards Nero, smile stretching across his face thinly. “It is a surprise to see you here, I'd have thought a man of action such as yourself would be eager to join in the rescue efforts.”

Nero didn't even need to see the warning look Dante was surely shooting him, swallowing his anger and casually responding to the veiled taunt. “It is an honour to be here Crown Prince Urizen, and although you make a valid point, I trust our men to locate V...Vidal in a timely manner.” He pasted a smirk across his lips for effect. “And of course, I couldn't pass up the opportunity to have a bit of.... _fun_ without him now could I?” He ended with a cheeky wink.

Urizen threw his head back as he laughed, buying the bullshit that Nero was selling him. It had been decided that Nero would get further in their investigations if he could convince Urizen that their marriage was in name only; hoping that it would make the other Prince lower his guard around him, if he wasn't constantly at Nero's throat for taking away his brother. Either way, it would hopefully allow Dante greater freedom to investigate the cavernous castle they were to be accommodated within if Urizen's attention was focused upon Nero only. And if they were lucky, Dante would be able to locate and free V before escaping back to Fortuna with him, before sending a message to alert Nero. Leaving Nero alone with the other Prince though, well no one was too sure just how that was going to play out, and even Nero himself wasn't sure that he could keep himself from shedding blood if he had to listen to the other disparage V....or worse; but if that is what it took to rescue his husband, then he would endure.

“Come now gentlemen and let us show you to your rooms.” A gesture from Urizen had several slaves rushing forwards to take their belongings, and they turned as one to head inside.

“If you clench your teeth any harder you will have to take all your meals as liquids.” Dante murmured softly to Nero as the walked, keeping an eye on Urizen's broad back. “Just remember to stick to the plan. You're doing this for V yeah? So keep it together.”

Nero took several deep, calming breaths, forcefully unclenching his fists and jaw, centring himself once more. V, right he was doing this for V. He could do this, _would_ do this. “Yeah, yeah I know. For V.”

But gods did it feel like a betrayal of the other man to even pretend that he didn't care for him. That Nero's very world had not started to revolve around him; V the very person that Nero never knew that he needed in his life until he was already standing there beside him, shrouded in mystery and sadness. He just prayed to the gods, that the other would forgive him whenever they rescued him; Nero didn't think he could survive if V hated him after all of this was over.

Closing his eyes briefly, and finally managing to slow his pounding heart, Nero followed Dante through the ornate wooden doors into the castle, stopping himself suddenly as he came face to face with the Queen – V's mother – who looked at Nero as though she wished to devour him whole; licking her lips lasciviously in an effort to entice him.

In an instant, all of the calm and determination that Nero had gathered fled from his mind. He was going to kill this woman, and he was going to enjoy every moment of her demise, and she hadn't even opened her mouth yet.

Dante felt Nero tense up beside him, and saw the look of hatred that flashed across the younger man's face, hand creeping towards the hilt of his sword almost unconsciously. He clamped a heavy hand down upon Nero's own, ignoring the glare he received at the action, and turned towards the Queen with his biggest, most charming smile ready to put on the performance of his life. If he was fortunate, they would get out of this with no one dying, and the two royals before them none the wiser to their plans. If they were unfortunate....well, Dante just prayed that they were fortunate.

It was close to midnight later that day when Dante knocked quietly on Nero's door, slipping into his room on silent feet and closing the door softly behind himself. He turned to face his nephew, taking in the drawn features on his face, dark circles standing out beneath his clear blue eyes. How he wished he could take away the pain that showed so starkly upon his young face, now that he didn't need to hide it – his misery etched so deeply, it hurt the older man to see.

“What did you find?” Dante had been sneaking around on his own since he had excused himself from dinner early, the excuse of the long journey and his advanced age (*cough* excuse you, advanced age indeed!) allowing him to 'retire' early. In reality Dante had slipped from his room, ghosting around the lesser used corridors and testing every door he came across.

“Nothing on the second or third floors that I could see. There was a locked door in the west wing tower that I couldn't manage to pick, before someone came along and I had to pretend I got lost.” Dante grimaced at the memory of having to play up his stupidity, not sure how loyal these slaves were to their master and unwilling for his activities to get back to Urizen.

Slaves! Dante's lips curled in disgust at the very thought of having them, sure that most countries had abolished slavery years ago. Not here though apparently; but then again with Urizen and the current Queen, it wasn't really so surprising. He had thought the King a better man though, but who knew what had changed over the years?

“Besides, it is highly unlikely that V would be kept on the upper levels if he is here. I think we both know that our best bet is going to be locating any dungeons or underground caverns close by.”

“Damn, dammit, godsdammit!” Nero cursed, hands clenching into fists in his hair. He'd known it wouldn't be that simple, known that the likelihood of finding V straight away had been practically zero, and yet still he had hoped. Because every second that V spent trapped with these people, was a moment longer he was potentially being hurt. Nero had promised him that he would be safe, that he wouldn't have to worry about that anymore, and he felt like he had broken that promise.

“Hey calm down Nero. We knew coming in that this might take a while, and meanwhile the others are keeping an eye out also as they investigate the second Princes' 'disappearance'.” Nero took shuddering breaths, forcing himself to take a seat opposite the older man, telling himself to calm down. “Now how did things with Urizen go?”

Nero released a gust of air nosily, scrubbing his hands over his face. “I feel disgusting after spending so much time with that poor excuse for a man; even worse after having the Queen fawn all over me all night also.” His face turned slightly green as he remembered. “If I didn't know any better, I'd say she was trying to invite me into her bed tonight. Urizen wasn't much better, offering to take me out to the harem for a slave girl to 'have some fun with'.”

Dante sighed tiredly, done with this country already. “We knew it was probably going to be like this Nero.”

Nero nodded resignedly. “I just didn't realise that it would be this hard to pretend. To stop myself from drawing my blade and taking their foul heads from their shoulders.”

“V wouldn't want that.” Dante replied heavily. “Gods knows why considering how badly they treated him, but he wouldn't want you to kill them in cold blood.”

“I know, I know. That's the only thing that has been staying my hand right now. And I think that Urizen might be warming up to me slightly, thinking that I dislike having been married off to V the way I was, though it almost seemed like Urizen was trying to get me to offer to return V? Gods just saying that makes me feel sick, but some of the things he was saying....well they put me on edge Dante. But if I play my cards right, he might just try to bring me in on whatever else he's planning, as he was trying to subtly offer to help, so that I can 'overthrow' dad and take Fortuna's throne too.”

“Unexpected,” Dante pondered on the new information, wondering if it would work in their favour or not. “Play it by ear and we'll see how it pans out. If it means we can get to V faster, then go for it. I'll send a message to Verg, letting him know just in case Urizen decides to do something like send assassins after him or something. But for now, we need to rest. Tomorrow will be even harder than today.”

“Yeah, you're right. Night Dante.” Nero uttered, moving to flop face down upon the bed without even changing his clothes.

“Good Night Nero.” Dante replied, quietly closing the door behind him. He startled slightly at the sight of a dark haired slave standing opposite the door in the shadows, pinkish red eyes staring deeply into his own. Dante worried just how much the other might have heard of their conversation, but before he could ask, they disappeared. Knowing that there was nothing else he could do for now, Dante entered his own room to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be another long day.

V come awake with a gasp, spine arching in agony as salted water dripped down his injured back. The chains still attached to his wrists, held him in place as he writhed, body trying to escape the stinging sensation; muscles screaming in agony as his mind became more aware of his body's trapped position. The chains rattled as V struggled to bring himself back to his feet, arms straining to hold his weight as his feet slipped against the slick floor – blood and salt water pooling beneath him.

Urizen stood beside the doorway, watching emotionlessly as his brother struggled, satisfaction pooling in his stomach at the sight of his futile struggles. The slave that had thrown the water, now forcefully tipping the dark haired man's head back, forcing a foul concoction down his throat, hand clamped over his mouth until he could do naught but swallow. As soon as his mouth was empty, the slave released his hold, leaving V to hang panting and spent.

“Soon you will find that you will start to grow hazy,” Urizen idly informed V, eyes impatiently waiting to see the effects start to appear. “And when that happens your mind will struggle to separate fact from fiction. Your control will slip and your hold on your tongue will loosen. And then, you will be unable to withhold the truth from me. I will destroy you; body, mind and soul. There will not be a single piece of you that will escape my touch, dear brother. I will break you, and you will thank me for it.”

Urizen had shifted closer as he spoke, gripping hard at V's chin, and forcing him to keep eye contact. In retaliation, V gathered what little moisture he had remaining in his mouth to spit in his brother's face, teeth barred in a smile at the wet splat that marred Urizen's cheek. The powerful slap to his face was not unexpected, V's head and body flying to the side, only stopped by the chains holding him upright.

“I see you still have much to relearn brother,” Urizen turned away from V as he wiped his face, walking towards the wall where his weapons hung. “It would seem that you have forgotten your place, having been let run wild by those Fortunan savages.”

“The Spardas are nothing of the sort!” Defended V angrily.

“Oh? So sure of them are you?” Chortled Urizen. V frowned slightly, not liking the slither of unease that reaction provoked. “All of them? Even your precious Nero?”

“Of course! Especially Nero! He would never do anything to hurt me!” Urizen seemed to find great amusement in V's obvious anger.

Oh ho ho, so it looked like his brother had been under the impression that Nero actually cared for him. How wonderful. It would be a delightful trump card to be able to bring in the other man to break him completely; but for now he would allow V his delusions. Let him keep his hope for a little longer, as it would be all the sweeter for Urizen when he crushed it. Perhaps then, V would remember his place by Urizen's side more fondly and return to it.

A brief moment of doubt crossed Urizen's mind that perhaps Nero did actually care for V, but after remembering their conversation the previous day, he quickly dismissed the notion. Nero had been desperate to get his father off his back about choosing a spouse, so had gone along with the arranged marriage without much of a fuss. Pretending to care for V left him free to continue to take his pleasure with his harem girl, the one who he had really wanted to be with, and would be able to marry once he took Fortuna's throne. Yes, Nero would make a perfect ally and pawn for him to use; the younger man too naïve to outwit Urizen when he ended up becoming his puppet master.

Eyeing the wall thoughtfully, Urizen pulled a long, thin blade down – the sword greatly resembling V's own weapon of choice. V's eyes widened when he saw the naked steel blade in Urizen's hand and he started to struggle against his restraints wildly. Urizen watched with detached fascination as his brother desperately struggled to pull himself free from his restraints, his lip quirking up in amusement at the sound of Vidal's scream when his shoulder was wrenched from it's joint.

“Well, well brother,” the taunting voice of Urizen drew V's watering eyes back towards the other man. “That was entertaining. I wonder, if I left you long enough, would you do all of the damage to yourself? But then again, why deprive myself of the pleasure of hearing you scream as I tear the flesh from your bones?”

V shuddered as Urizen sliced his face shallowly, drawing the blade across his cheek slowly, letting the blood ooze out to smear against the sharp edge of the blade. He sucked in a pained breath, though that hardly compared to the throbbing of his back or the screaming agony of his dislocated shoulder – his weight still being supported by his useless arm. He blinked slowly as the room slowly started to grow hazy, the edges of his vision blurring and leaving his mind spinning. The concoction must be working then, he realised, determined not to give Urizen what he wanted.

Urizen who was watching V closely, saw the moment when he clamped his mouth closed, teeth biting his lips from the inside to try to stop them from opening and spilling his secrets. He tilted V's head up with the point of the sword, humming in satisfaction as he took in blown pupils that struggled to focus. Finally, it was time to start.

“What are the numbers and weaknesses of the Fortunan military?”

“What are Spardas plans now?”

“Do you know the locations of any secret passageways into or out of the the castle?”

Question after question that Urizen threw at V was met with stubborn silence. And each refusal to speak was met with another cut upon his skin; shallow at first, then deeper as Urizen grew frustrated at V's refusal to speak. The time for games was over, and Urizen had one of two options to use. He just wondered which would have the greater affect, and whether he should show all of his cards now, or keep one for later. Perhaps he should play it safe for now. The knowledge of Nero's betrayal would be a fitting ending for the final breaking of V's mind.

“Where is Griffon?”

V's eyes sluggishly raised from their fixed position staring at the ground, wariness showing clearly, even as understanding seemed to elude him. He almost released his teeth's hold upon his lips, but somehow managed to stop himself, blood oozing from how hard he held on.

“Oh yes, did you not know that Griffon is one of my spies? He has been working for me since before he was assigned as your valet, a fail safe if you will to keep you in line.”

V shook his head angrily. No, no he would not believe that, could not believe it. Griffon was his friend. Wasn't he? Or...had it all been fake? He had come to V and treated him like no one else ever had before, caring for him and being the friend that he had never thought to have; someone who wasn't scared off by Urizen. Surely that couldn't have been all part of a bigger plan could it?

But...the image of Urizen and Griffon talking in hushed whispers entered his mind, his valet having brushed V off when he had asked what that had been about, concerned for his friend. What about the times when V had been unable to find him? Was he plotting with Urizen then too?

' _No! No, don't doubt Griffon!'_ his mind screamed at him, even as another part of it whispered that maybe it was true.

“Ah I can see that you are beginning to realise the truth Vidal.” Urizen delighted in the silent tears that were falling from conflicted green eyes. Eyes so like their fathers', eyes that had looked at him and found him wanting. How he hated those eyes; wanted to see them full of pain and suffering and complete and utter despair.

“N..no...” The shaky denial was hardly above a whisper, but it was enough. Smirking in triumph, Urizen took advantage now that V had released his hold on his mouth.

“How many guards are there protecting the palace?”

Blood welled up upon V's chest, the blade cutting from collarbone to naval.

“Four at the front gate.....two at each room that the royal family are occupying, at least another twenty scattered around in patrols of four.” The words were dragged from V's throat, even as he tried to bite them back.

“Good.” Another cut, mirroring the last, leaving a bleeding V upon his chest in a mockery of his name. “How many soldiers reside in the castle?”

“I don't know....” V cried out as Urizen's blade bit into his side angrily, wrenching the blade from his flesh with a wet squelch. V felt his already shaky legs, collapse under him at the pain, a scream of agony tearing from his throat as his ruined shoulder was pulled further from it's socket, the other pulled almost to it's limit also.

“What _is_ all of this unnecessary noise?” Urizen turned at the sound of his mother's voice, raising a brow as she entered the room, daintily stepping around the suspiciously stained flooring.

“Oh Vidal do be quiet won't you? All of this fuss over a few scratches.” She sighed in disappointment. “Surely I raised you better than this?”

Urizen stifled a snort of laughter at his mother's words, as she had not raised Vidal at all. Nannies and tutors having raising the unwanted third child, his mother having no interest in interacting with him beyond telling him of his numerous faults. Even their other brother had a greater hand in raising Vidal than their mother had.

“M-mother....” V rasped, voice broken from his screams. “Help me, please.”

The Queen merely raised a brow at her bleeding son, turning away in disdain. “Surely you jest? Why ever would I help vermin such as yourself? Do not mistake the time spent training you as affection Vidal, it was merely for the sake of keeping Urizen safe from scrutiny. Too weak; much like his father, wouldn't you agree Urizen?”

About to hum his agreement, Urizen paused at the odd wording she had used. “His father mother? Don't you mean ours?”

The Queen merely waved a negligent hand. “Ah no point keeping it a secret now I suppose, what with one brother dead and Vidal unlikely to see the week out. Your father is not the King Urizen, but that of his former military adviser Lord Mundus.”

Urizen stared at his mother in shock, his eyes drifting towards where his half-brother hung in chains behind him. If he hadn't had reason enough to kill him before, he definitely did now. Who knows what would happen to him if it was revealed that he was the bastard son of the Queen and not of the King's seed? He would be exiled surely, perhaps even beheaded for his crimes.

And all of this because the Queen could not keep her legs closed and the lies she spoke afterwards. Betrayal filled his veins then that never once had she told him before now. Not even when he had been younger and wondered why he did not look like his 'father', nor did he particularly take after his mother either. He had wondered why his father would always look had him with a slightly cold gaze, knowing now that the older man had probably seen through his wife's lies. That was why he wanted to make his younger brother his heir not Urizen; he had known that Urizen was not his child.

As for Vidal, well, hardly anyone even remembered he existed sometimes; though Urizen supposed that the King had arranged this marriage to try to get him safely out of the country and away from Urizen. Pity his plan had failed, and Urizen was going to take the both the throne and his brother back regardless.

“Now son, there's no need to pull that face,” his mother petted his cheek gently, perhaps trying to sooth his ire. It wasn't working. “You didn't need to know, and Lord Mundus and myself both agreed to keep our trysts a secret. The King of course suspected, but he could prove nothing.”

“I see, of course.” Urizen's voice was blank, even as fury roiled beneath his skin. How dare she?

He watched with burning eyes as she stepped closer to V, gloved hand reaching out towards his face and digging her nails into the open wound upon his cheek.

“You would do well to tell your brother what he wants to know, and perhaps you can be given a swift death unlike your other brother. Oh yes, you always suspected didn't you? That I had killed him, and you would be right. You see, he found out about Urizen's paternity and was going to release the information to the press in a desperate bid to protect you, and we couldn't possibly have that happen. So late at night he was pulled from his bed, tied and taken away from the castle. In and abandoned field, they dug a grave and threw him in, filling it back up as he screamed and and struggled to free himself. I can imagine it was quite the brutal death, either suffocating or being crushed under the weight of all of that dirt.”

“H..h...ho-ow....” his words slurred, tongue barely about to form the words he wanted to speak.

“How could I?” She smiled almost sweetly at V. “Very easily. Nothing matters more to me than power, and nothing will stand in my way. Not blood, not emotion. Nothing.”

She turned away from V, peeling her soiled gloves from her hands and throwing them to the ground. “Do try to keep it down in here would you Urizen? The noise is really quiet dreadful, and I'm sure it will arouse suspicion if those Spardas were to hear it.” Without a backward glace, she started towards the door. “I'll see myself out the-”

Her words ended on a surprised gasp, her breath rattling in her chest in a sickening gurgle as blood filled her pierced lungs. Her bare hands rose to touch the bloodied steel protruding from her chest, eyes rolling to gaze at Urizen in betrayal.

“You are right mother. Nothing will stand in my way of power. Not blood, not emotion. Not anything.”

He tore the sword from her falling form, emotionless eyes watching as she tumbled gracelessly to the ground before turning to stride from the room, needing time and space to take in the information that had been revealed. Pausing just before he exited, his eyes searched out Vidal's, watching as those green eyes stared numbly at the weakly writhing body of their mother.

“Hrmph. Dispose of that.” He instructed one of the slaves beside the door, gesturing towards his mother. “Loosen Vidal's chains half a metre, but do not feed him. Throw a bucket of salted water over his wounds every three hours to keep any infection at bay. It would be most disappointing if that were what ended up killing him instead.”

That's right, Urzien reminded himself as he left, nothing and no one else mattered besides power. Whether it be strength, or the power to end someone's sorry existence. Taking a deep breath, Urizen headed towards the main areas of the castle, ready to meet with Nero once more. Perhaps in another day or so, he would bring the other man down to see how his husband fared. Who knows? Urizen might even let him have some fun while he was there. But meanwhile, Urizen had to reconsider just where Vidal fit in with all of his plans now, or if he did at all. After his mother's betrayal, Urizen was starting to reconsider Vidal's place by his side, no matter how much he still desired him to be there.


	9. Chapter 9

V moaned weakly as a bucket of salted water was thrown over him, waking him from his restless slumber; slipping into the open sores upon his body and causing them to sting angrily. He forced his eyes open a crack, the only thing he could see was the legs of numerous people from his curled position upon the hard ground. His dislocated shoulder radiated with a constant dull ache, the swelling making it nearly impossible to move his limb.

He could hear the quiet murmur of one of the people in the room speaking to the others, their words indistinct, or V was just too tired and dazed to be able to understand. The next thing he knew, there was the sound of footsteps exiting his cell, the click of the door closing behind them. Oh, so they had just come to douse him in the salted water then. At least that meant that no more pain would be inflicted upon him, or so V hoped.

His eyes flew open when a gentle hand rested upon his flushed face, having not even realised they had fallen closed again. Familiar dark hair and pinkish red eyes stared down at him, the faintest hint of a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. V struggled to speak, a wretched croak the only sound he was able to make before the other man placed a single finger against his lips in a plea for silence. Nodding slightly to show that he understood, V watched as he withdrew his finger, reaching into the pouches he had attached to his belt, pulling both food and a water skin from within.

The dark haired male helped V to struggle upright into a sitting position, letting him lean against his side for support, before he very slowly and carefully tipped water into his eager mouth. V gulped desperately at the liquid, his hands reaching up to grasp at the sides of the small container, a small moan of disappointment falling from his lips when it ran dry all too quickly. He knew that the water was most likely laced with more of that hallucinogenic drug, but by this point, he was so parched that he didn't care.

Before he could ask for more, V was instead fed a small crust of bread – freshly baked this morning if he were to guess from the smell and feel – and a handful of grapes. He greedily snatched the food up into his mouth, the first that he had been given in gods knew how long, almost choking in his haste. Another small pouch of water was offered when he swallowed the last mouthful, and he gulped that down just as quickly as the first, turning his head and wiping his mouth on his uninjured shoulder when he was finished.

The other man collected the containers and placed them back inside of his pockets, offering V another small smile as he stood. He turned from V and walked towards the door, pausing just before he opened it.

“Do no lose hope V, your husband has arrived and is desperately searching for you. Do not listen to any lies that Urizen might try to tell you about him, for I have heard Nero speak when he thought none were listening and he is sincere in his regard of you.”

“Shadow...?” V's voice was soft, full of wonder that Nero had survived – his captors had indeed lied! – and that he cared so much that he had followed him all this way to rescue him.

“I shall do my best to aid him to find you, but I too am being watched.”

The door was thrown open from the other side then, Urizen staring down at Shadow standing before him with a sneer upon his face. “I believe that I said that the prisoner was not to be fed.”

Shadow did not cower before Urizen's growling form, eyelashes flickering slowly as he merely offered a shrug in answer.

“It must have slipped my mind.” He didn't struggle as he was grasped by the throat, V's chains rattling as he tried to help his friend, voice hoarse as he yelled at Urizen to release him.

“Do no defy me again slave, or there will be consequences.” If V could tell just how little that threat affected Shadow, then Urizen most likely could also and he changed tactic. “I shall take it out not on you, but on the one you wish to protect instead.”

Urizen gripped Shadow's chin, turning him forcefully until he was staring at a wide eyed V, leaving no room for misunderstandings regarding whom he was referring to. The slightest of nods was all that Shadow was able to offer, Urizen dropping him to the ground without care and turning away from him without another thought.

V gazed up at Urizen warily, body still weak even after the small meal Shadow had given to him, chains rattling as they stared at each other. V shivered as Urizen's eyes raked over his body, a contemplative look upon his face.

“Looking at what you have become, I don't know how your husband could have possibly brought himself to touch you in an intimate manner.” V's eyes widened in shock at the words. “I presume it was a case of closing ones eyes and imagining someone else. Perhaps that is why he tells me that he still frequents the brothels so often; to get the memory of touching you out of his mind I suppose.” Urizen paused, mouth curled down in a small frown. “Once upon a time I had desired to keep you pure and untouched by my side – a perfect doll. But now, you are so tainted that you are worth less than the whores in the Gardens.”

V felt his heart shatter at those words. Nero...Nero really felt that way about him? He had said that to Urizen? V hadn't realised that Nero still visited the brothel; perhaps he was still sleeping with that concubine that he had been with before they had been forced to marry...... Had Shadow been lying to him? Tears started to gather at the corner of V's eyes at the thought and he desperately tried to tell himself that Urizen was lying, that Nero would not do that to him....would he? He wanted to believe in his husband so desperately – his heart screaming that it was all lies – but a lifetime of abuse and conditioning had left it's scars upon his heart and mind.

The sound of Urizen's mocking laughter filled V's ears, drowning out the sounds of Shadows call to his friend and master as he was dragged from the room.

“Please V, don't believe him! Remember what I told you! V? V!” Shadow's cries were cut off as the heavy door slammed closed, leaving V alone once again with his half brother.

_Nero....had used him. Nero had.......betrayed him?_

V's mind was in turmoil, his ears deaf to the cries of his friend, those terrible words that Urizen had spoken, repeating over and over within his head. So mired within his own spiralling thoughts, V didn't even notice when Urizen approached him, a smirk of satisfaction painted across his face. He jerked back, startled, when Urizen crouched before him, fetid breath fanning across his face as he spoke poisonous words in his ear.

“Nero was quite vocal regarding his appreciation of the whores I had serve him while we were together, even going so far as to request for some private time alone with one of them. From what the chamber slaves tell me, she did not leave his room until morn broke, looking quite worse for wear or so I hear.”

_No....it couldn't be true._

V's mind swirled wildly, the drugs racing through his blood twisting his thoughts until he couldn't be sure what was the truth and what were lies anymore. His heart cried out for him to believe in his husband – to remember that he had been kind and true to him this last year – but his altered mind twisted his thoughts until he could no longer tell what was real. He didn't know when the tears had started to fall from his glazed eyes, didn't even realise that Urizen had left him alone once more – heart and mind broken. V's mind whispered terrible things to him in Urizen's scathing voice, making up other scenarios, mind remembering past events with Nero and changing themselves to fit with his terrible thoughts.

How long he remained broken and listless, V could not say, having retreated within his own mind. Not even Shadow, who had snuck back into the cell to plead with his friend not to fall for Urizen's lies could bring him out of his stupor. Tears fell from pink eyes as he cursed Urizen, hands clutching tightly at the limp body who stared through him with unseeing eyes. Dammit, if only Urizen wasn't so wary of what he might do, Shadow would have brought those Fortunans to rescue V already. But he couldn't; because if he was caught before V had been freed, Shadow knew that whatever had been done to V previously, would be nothing compared to what Urizen would do to him then. So instead, he stole into the filthy cell, and clutched V to his chest, crying out all of the tears that V's reddened eyes no long shed.

Urizen would come by each day, snorting in disgust at the state he found his half-brother in, before forcing more of that mind altering poison into him. Words and drugs flowing equally through V's veins by this point, and it was scarcely amusing to even continue to beat the flesh of such an unfeeling doll now that he had what little information Vidal had managed to discover. He started to grow bored with Vidal's dead stare and toneless voice, instead ordering the slaves to cease drugging the younger man, revelling in the pained moans that escaped Vidal as his body was purged, begging for just another drop of the addictive liquid, writhing in agony as it was denied; his mind finally starting to return to itself.

Urizen had debated long and hard with himself over what he wanted to do with Vidal in the end; his desire to keep him by his side, warring with his newly emerged distrust of any and all people after his mother's treachery. In the end it came down to how much use he would have for Vidal now; and the truth was that Urizen's craving for his brother had abated since his return. The beauty that Vidal held was now marred by his distasteful appearance, and the rebellious attitude that he had picked up while he had been gone. And as entertaining as it had been to try to beat him back into his former submissive state, Urizen had to admit that he grew tired of their games. Also, would having his former spouse kneeling by Urizen's side put Nero's loyalty at risk? Urizen wasn't sure how the younger would feel with the constant reminder shoved in his face.

This was the perfect opportunity to bring Nero down to the dungeons, Urizen thought to himself. The other Prince was starting to get a little ansty with Urizen putting a brief halt on any more talk regarding Nero taking the Fortunan throne, and Urizen knew that without a proper reason to remain, soon that annoyance Dante would grow suspicious and spirit the pair of them back to their own lands, and Urizen's chance at gaining control of Nero would vanish. Decision made, Urizen invited Nero to join him for a walk the next morning, assuring the younger man that he would enjoy his surprise. Surely Nero would enjoy being able to take out his frustrations about his enforced marriage and the strict rules his father placed upon him, out on Vidal's marred flesh.

V lifted his head weakly from where it hung against his chest; the fight had all but drained from his body due to his injuries and starvation. He could scarcely feel his arm anymore, the swelling having become an angry purple, hot and painful to touch, his fingers barely able to move any longer. Sweat coated his body in a sticky, uncomfortable sheen; for although he had been doused liberally in salted water on a regular schedule, infection had set in – his weakened body unable to cope with the damage dealt to it.

The familiar sound of footsteps drew nearer to his cell, alerting V that another day must have passed if Urizen was once more showing his face. It was the sound of a second pair of footsteps that confused V, as Urizen recently had not even bothered to bring along a guard; V no longer strong enough to even attempt to fight back against him, as futile as the effort would have been regardless.

The door creaked open on rusty hinges, the sound loud in the room, only the rasping sound of V struggling to draw breath into his lungs through his constant pain, breaking the silence.

“What the fuck?”

V's head shot up so fast his neck cracked painfully, at the sound of that longed for voice, eyes desperately trying to focus enough to catch sight of his husband. But when they landed upon Nero, when they finally took in the sight of the man before him, he wished he had never started to hope.

Nero stood before him with Urizen's meaty hand wrapped around his shoulders in a position of camaraderie, both men standing shoulder to shoulder before V's crumpled form. Urizen had a look of glee upon his face as he watched V shatter before him. Tears streamed down V's face, but he was determined not to look away, that last piece of hope that he nurtured, wavering, in his chest, refusing to die.

“Well Nero, I think it is time that you proved to me your loyalty don't you? And to do that, I would have you kill this trash before us.” Urizen handed Nero a sharp dagger, the dim light glinting off of the stained steel. “It shouldn't be a problem for you should it? After all, you have been more than vocal on your wish to free yourself of your unwanted spouse. This will be just the first step in removing all obstacles to becoming King of Fortuna.”

V watched silently as Nero's fingers clenched around the hilt of the dagger, eyes tracking each movement as he stepped closer and closer to his chained position upon the ground. It wasn't until Nero reached out towards him, not a single moment of hesitation in his movements, that V's eyes finally fell closed, the touch of Nero's hand upon his face the last thing he felt before unconsciousness took him into her sweet embrace.

Nero spent another restless night pacing his room; too keyed up to be able to rest comfortably, the crawling feeling of being within Urizen's vicinity sending shivers of dislike skittering up and down his spine. He also couldn't help but feel like he was being constantly watched too, the sensation of hidden eyes tracking his every move, making him feel on edge.

Pacing over to the window, Nero pulled the curtain back slightly to take in the sight of the sun just peeking over the horizon; already the feeling of heat rising swiftly, promising yet another scorching hot day.

They had been here for just under a week now, and even this long was too long in Nero's opinion. Urizen's company was less than ideal, and it took everything in Nero to hold back from just decking the older male. The things that he insinuated about V, and the way that he spoke of him, infuriated Nero, and it felt like acid was scorching his tongue each time he had to play his part of dissatisfied husband and son. Each insult that he uttered regarding V made him want to cut out his tongue, bile churning angrily within his stomach, threatening to spill forth in place of his vile words. Even if V never heard what Nero said about him, and regardless of the fact that not a single word was spoken in truth, Nero couldn't help the silent apologies that he sent towards his husband.

Nero would not say that he was the smartest man in the world, for there was much that he had yet to learn and still more he might never understand; but even he could tell that Urizen had greater plans than just this farce of kidnapping and war. The idle comments that he would insert into their conversations regarding Nero's fondness for his own father; the alcohol and opium's that he would try to tempt Nero into sampling to loosen his tongue and make him more pliable and susceptible to his suggestions. The way that he would subtly arrange for Dante to spend time away from the pair, neither Sparda managing to catch up with one another until the dead of night when Urizen was resting smugly within his own plush bed. He was trying to single Nero out, there was no doubt about that; but the question was, why?

And although those thoughts were racing skittishly through his mind almost constantly, Nero spent most of his time desperately trying to find a crack in Urizen's defence. Something that he could use against him to get to him, to make him stumble and trip over his words, spilling more secrets than he wished to share.

Heaving a tired sigh, Nero scrubbed his hand over his face, weary eyes falling closed as the sunlight washed over his face. A brief knock at the door startled him, before he called out for them to enter. The same pink eyed slave from the night before entered Nero's room carrying a tray laden with breakfast foods, Dante close at his heels. The older male hurriedly closed the door after he entered, but remained silent until the slave silently withdrew from the room.

“Come Nero, we'll talk and eat at the same time.” Stepping forwards, Dante motioned his nephew towards the table.

Nero reluctantly joined him, eyeing the food spread before them suspiciously, unsure if he believed that Urizen would still be drugging their food or not, but nevertheless needing to eat. He would continue to partake in as small a portion as was possible, without compromising his strength. He startled slightly when a small vial was thrust towards his face, eyes flickering towards Dante who was already downing his own dose of the bright blue concoction.

“What is this?” Nero questioned, even as he pulled out the cork and drank it down in several quick swallows.

“Something that should neutralise any poison or drugs they try to slip us.” Answered Dante with a grunt. “Have to eat sometime, and we couldn't bring our own food for the entire trip, so Kyrie and Nico cooked these up before we left. One vial should last for a day, so make sure you take one each morning. Meant to give a batch to you before we got here, but with everything going on, it slipped my mind. Sorry I couldn't get a dose to you earlier, but this is the best I've been able to do with the constant watchdog on my ass. Plus if there was any poison used, the little amount you have taken in of it would be easily dealt with due to your resistance training. I've noticed you haven't been eating much since we've been here.”

Dante passed a small vial pouch to Nero, watching as he carefully tucked it into his belongings and out of sight.

“Urizen obviously wants something from you,” Dante began, chewing rapidly. “And from what I've managed to catch from the slaves around the place, it sounds as though he's interested in Fortuna......with you on the throne as King. He also seems to be making plans to take the throne shortly also.”

“Firstly, isn't V's dad, you know the actual King here, still alive?” Dante nodded. “And secondly, what the hell?”

“Yup, V's dad is all but bedridden now though and the Queen and Urizen rule in his stead. Seems the last thing he managed to do was arrange the treaty to get V the hell out of here before he suddenly fell 'ill'.” Nero didn't have to be a genius to hear the quotation marks Dante placed around that. “As for you, I'm guessing he thinks that you'll be an easy target to control, so if you play your cards right, you might have an in with him. Either he'll take you to wherever he's keeping V to taunt him, or he'll hopefully slip up and we can dethrone him and find V then.”

Nero wasn't sure what sort of face he pulled at those words, but it must have been something spectacular if Dante's commiserating look was anything to go by. But....it was good advice, and nothing that he hadn't already been doing anyway. Nero had just hoped that he wouldn't have to continue for much longer, as he felt himself die a little more with each lie he spoke.

Another knock came at the door not five minutes later, the pink eyed slave calling out that Prince Urizen was on his way to speak with Nero. Two pairs of blue eyes widened in surprise, before Dante hastily stood from the table and slipped out of the room with a promise to meet up later in the evening. It was not even another minute before Urizen's heavy knock crashed against the heavy wooden door, Nero pasting on his best smile before he opened it to allow him entry.

“Ah Nero it is good to see you looking well.” Urizen greeted, slimy smile looking the picture of sincerity. “I was hoping you might enjoy a trip to the gardens with me this fine morn?”

Nero noticed that the slave who had entered to tidy up the breakfast dishes tensed up at the mention of the gardens, but could not work out why. The mention of a garden reminded Nero of their own back home, where he and V had dined many a time as they got to know one another. The memory of their meetings made his heart ache with longing for his husband. He dearly wished to refuse Urizen's offer, but without a good reason to turn down the invitation, Nero soon found himself being led down silent, cold hallways, until they stepped through an archway and out into what were arguably the most beautiful gardens Nero had ever seen.

Trees grew tall and wide, spreading their shade over the stone paths, fruit and flowers blooming amongst their brightly coloured leaves. Shrubs and flowers covered the ground, and the perfume was a heady combination of sweet and fresh. The trickle of water alerted Nero to the fact that there was a fountain hidden somewhere further in, but it was the sound of coquettish laughter that drew his attention.

Oh...oh no, Nero cursed himself for a fool. No wonder Urizen had invited him to the gardens, though that didn't explain why that slave had been so tense.

Around the corner, seated upon multiple stone benches hidden beneath the shade of an enormous old willow tree, were a group of women. Whores or concubines more accurately, though if Nero were to guess, he would say that they were more likely whores; Urizen didn't seem the type to keep a harem.

Upon noticing the two male's arrival, the women flocked over to the pair, hands running up and down their chests and arms, a few even sneaking a hand out to grasp at their buttocks and between their legs. Nero, as calmly as possible, brushed their hands aside, stepping back to put some distance between himself and the women. They pouted up at him slyly, sending flirtatious looks his way.

Urizen laughed heartily as he gathered several women into his arms, mouth busily kissing at the excitedly heaving chest of the one before him. Nero jerked to the side when he felt the soft curve of breasts press against his arm, tempted to repel the attention once more, before catching sight of Urizen's assessing eyes and swallowing thickly. Reaching out, Nero pulled the girl further into his side, dipping his head to pretend to nuzzle at her throat.

He was going to be sick, Nero thought a little hysterically. He was going to bring his breakfast up all over this woman, and his cover would be blown and they would never find V. It was that thought, and that thought alone that allowed Nero to force the bile rising in his throat back down, but did nothing to settle his churning stomach.

The woman in his arms giggled as Nero's nose brushed against her neck, running her fingers through his hair teasingly and all the while he couldn't help but wish it were V he were holding in his arms. That it was V who was running his long, gentle fingers through his hair, maybe even tugging at the short strands as they lost themselves in the throes of passion.....Gods he had looked so beautiful as he lost himself in ecstasy....

Mistaken as it was, the reaction his body showed due to his thoughts, was enough to convince Urizen that Nero was more than happy with the female attention he was receiving. He had to say, that for a moment there, he hadn't been sure that Nero had been telling the truth about not being attracted to Vidal – he would admit that his brother could be considered attractive – well he had been before he had let himself fall to ruin; and Nero had already admitted to being attracted to both sexes – but this reaction had put his mind at ease. Urizen smirked around his mouthful of flesh, letting himself indulge in the pleasures that were being offered. He'd never been one to deny himself after all.

Nero spent the next hour and a half gritting his teeth as he plastered the most lustful smile he could muster upon his face, tugging the whore to sit upon his lap and whispering falsities into her ears. Urizen laughed heartily at him when he pleaded with the older male to lend her to him for the evening, his pleased smile and jovial jests to enjoy himself following him back to his own room. Finally the time had come for them to part ways, Urizen stating the need to attend to important business; Nero wondering if that had to do with running the kingdom, or something to do with V. They made plans to share their dinner together, Nero stating that Dante had become quite vocal about being left out of things and confessed that he had agreed to let the older man join them. He could clearly see that Urizen was not pleased by this, but he acquiesced regardless.

Nero informed the whore of his room's location, stating that he would expect her there come nightfall; then with all of the grace of a fleeing gazelle, he made his escape.

Finding an abandoned hallway, Nero collapsed against the wall, sucking in gasping breaths as he desperately attempted to calm himself. He wasn't cheating on V, he wouldn't, he was pretending to get closer to Urizen so that he could rescue his missing spouse. But no matter how much he repeated that to himself, he could not shake the feeling that he was betraying V. His stomach roiled angrily, bile stinging at the back of his throat and Nero bolted for the nearest privy. He made it just in time to empty his stomach into the chamber pot, tears streaming from his eyes as he heaved. A cool, damp cloth was handed to him, startling Nero greatly and he lifted his gaze to stare into pink eyes.

Nodded his head in silent thanks, Nero wondered just why this other man seemed to be following him around; because he didn't seem like he was helping out Urizen if he had to guess.

“Who are you?” He coughed a couple of times to clear his throat, voice slightly raspy. “Why are you helping me?”

“My name is Shadow, and I am helping you because you are a good man Nero. Vidal is lucky to have you.”

Blue eyes widened in shock at the mention of V's name, and Nero lurched forwards to clutch at Shadow's clothing.

“Do you know where he is? Can you lead me to him? Please help me find V!”

Shadow opened his mouth to answer, his eyes filled with swirling emotions, but before he could even utter a word he turned pale, eyes darting towards the outside. “I'm sorry, but I can't take you to him.” He all but breathed out, words so soft Nero almost didn't catch them. “If I am caught bringing you, the things they will do to him......I can't. I'm sorry, but I can't risk that.”

“W-wait!” Nero's cry went unheard as Shadow managed to slip from his hold and melt into his namesake, Nero losing sight of him almost immediately.

Damn. Damn! He had been so close to finding out where V was! Nero punched the wall, knuckles splitting open and blood spilling from the cuts; much like the way his heart felt in that moment. He'd always believed that V was being kept here, though just why he didn't quite understand, but the longer V remained missing, the more Nero started to doubt that Urizen didn't just kill him outright to deal with any potential threats to his crown. Now to find out that they were right and V was here, and that he had been so close to finding out where he was.....! Dragging himself from the room, Nero hunted down Dante to tell him of these new developments. He didn't care what he had to do to track the other man down, because he knew if he did not, he would go on a rampage and tear the Castle apart from top to bottom to find V.

It took nearly an hour before Nero found Dante talking to one of their own soldiers, the pair conversing in hushed voices, eyes darting around frequently to keep a look out for intruders. Nero didn't even care that he was interrupting what could be an important meeting, butting in as soon as he was within whisper range. Dante's eyes flew open at the news, the soldier hastily excusing themselves to update the rest of the group.

Dante managed to talk Nero down from going on his rampage, but it was a near thing. It didn't help that he also felt the same anger coursing throughout his body, but age had managed to temper his impulsive nature. That and the multitudes of lectures he had had to endure from both his father and Vergil.

Dinner was a supremely awkward affair, with Nero barely able to keep from lunging across the dining table and tearing Urizen's throat out, the man himself not seeming to notice the tension lying thickly in the air; either that or he attributed it to Dante's presence. A tension of another kind settled over them all, as Dante idly remarked upon the Queen's continued absence as of late; if looks could kill, surely Dante would be six feet under by now. As soon as was politely possible, Nero excused himself from the table, ignoring the wink that Urizen sent his way, and the lewd grin he wore.

“Of course Nero. I'm sure you wouldn't wish to keep your lovely companion waiting now would you? I'm sure it has been far too long since you have enjoyed the warmth of another body sharing your bed.”

Urizen shot a look Dante's way, whether to goad him into retaliating or for some other reason, but Dante merely raised a brow mockingly at him.

“Ha if that's what you think! Nero can hardly keep it in his pants. And it's not like the two share a room anyway.” Urizen's brows rose sharply in surprise. So the Second Prince was aware of Nero's infidelities was he? He didn't seem to care either way, and even seemed to be encouraging Nero's behaviour. Perhaps he had underestimated him and he could be useful in his plans too. No one liked being looked over to inherit because of a handful of minutes. A brief thought that perhaps Vidal had not been tainted and could return to his side fluttered through Urizen's mind, but he dismissed it quickly. He didn't need him anymore; he didn't want him.

Nero nodded stiffly towards the two men, only breathing out a slight sigh of relief as Dante excused himself also, claiming that old men like him needed their beauty sleep. Stopping before their rooms, Nero slipped quietly into Dante's – the two men having discussed what to do about his expected company earlier. Dante had offered Nero two options; the first to drug her and make her sleep the night away, but potentially running the risk of her telling Urizen that nothing had happened. Or Dante could spend the night with her instead, telling her that he had expressed his wish to be with her after catching sight of her earlier, and Nero granting him permission, albeit reluctantly.

In the end, they went with the second option. Nero had constantly asked Dante if he was alright with the plan, not wanting him to go through with it if he truly despised the idea, but Dante had merely said better him than Nero. And it wasn't like Dante had slept with people for less reason also. She was attractive, and Dante would take precautions, so there shouldn't be any issues.

The next morning she had left Nero's room with a slightly off balance swagger, the glow on her face apparent for all to see. When asked about her night, she merely giggled quietly and shook her head, Dante having sworn her to secrecy if she wanted a repeat performance. So with the constant ruse the pair kept up, Urizen was more convinced than ever of Nero's claims to abhor Vidal.

It was nearly another week later when Urizen called for Nero to meet him in his office, telling the younger male he had something to show him that he was quite sure he would enjoy. Each step they took deeper into the Castle had Nero's nerves tightening in anticipation, sure that Urizen was finally leading him to V. Outwardly thought, Nero made sure to keep a calm and curious expression upon his face.

The heavy door to a cell swung open slowly, the smell the first thing to hit Nero and he recoiled slightly. Oh god he hoped that V wasn't in there now, because all he could smell was pain and the lingering taint of imminent death.

“What the fuck?!”

His prayers were not answered though, Nero's blue eyes landing and freezing upon his missing husband. His V. Beaten and covered in grime, he looked more dead than alive, his once clear green eyes now hazy with pain and fear. Nero swore that he didn't imagine that brief flicker of hope that lit V's eyes as he caught sight of him, only to stutter when something was shoved into his hand.

Nero stared down at the dagger in his hand uncomprehendingly, unaware that the whole time he had been focused on V, Urizen had been speaking, his arm wrapped around his shoulders in a show of camaraderie. Without even knowing what he had said, it didn't take a lot of effort for Nero to understand just what Urizen wished for him to do. Kill V; prove that he was what he had been saying he was (gods the lies would haunt him forever, V should never forgive him for what he had done), and get rid of the obstacle in both of their paths.

Nero stepped forwards slowly, watching as V lost all hope, his head falling to his chest with a muted thump, his body tilting in his chains as he passed out.


End file.
